Whole New World
by Kiteria
Summary: Abused and beaten for the majority of her life, Kikishi's finally had enough. She runs away from her stepfather, but he catches up to her. He beats her again, but this time he lets his anger go too far and hits her over the edge of a cliff. She falls down and falls through a hole in the side. When she wakes up she finds she's in a Whole New World.
1. Abused Life and Accidents

A/N: Please, keep in mind that this is a new fiction of mine. I want you to be honest. If you like it, say so, if you dont, say so. I want honesty. So please read and review

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Abused and beaten for the majority of her life, Kikishi's finally had enough. She runs away from her stepfather, but he catches up to her. He beats her again, but this time he lets his anger go too far and hits her over the edge of a cliff. She falls down and falls through a hole in the side. When she wakes up she finds she's in a Whole New World.

* * *

-Kikishi-

"Shit!"

I yelled as the water scolded my skin. I ignored the pain and continued making dinner for my mother and stepfather. I'd just barely managed to get it on the table and wash up all the dishes when they came home. They both smelled strongly of beer. I ignored them as they stumbled about the table.

"What the hell is this?"

David, my stepfather, asked as I scooped some noodles onto his plate and covered it with sauce. He had short cropped dark brown hair, and chocolate brown colored eyes. He was slim, but muscular. My mother had long, flowing blonde hair that went down to her waist, cerulean eyes, and a woman's body.

"Spaghetti, just like you asked."

I said as I set his plate down and started to serve my mother.

Suddenly pain shot through my cheek and I dropped the ceramic plate and it shattered.

"You useless girl! I said I wanted Parcheesi, not Spaghetti."

David said before hitting me again. I picked myself up and wiped the blood form my mouth.

"Parcheesi is a game, not a food."

I said before I could stop myself and David slammed me against the wall.

"Don't talk back to me girl."

He said before punching me.

"I'm sorry!"

I screamed, knowing it'd get him to stop.

"That's right, you better be sorry. Now go to bed."

He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"But I haven't eaten all day."

I said and he backhanded me.

"Did I ask if you'd eaten! Go to bed, now!"

He yelled and I scrambled up the stairs and shut the door behind me. It was little comfort, but just having something between me and him made it a little easier to fall asleep.

I groaned as the alarm on my phone went off. I picked it up and my eyes widened as I saw it was two minutes past seven.

"Oh shit! Please let him still be asleep."

I begged as I quickly got dressed in my school's uniform. Normally girls at Karakura High wore grey plaid skirts, leggings to their calves, and short sleeves white blouses. But considering my situation I wore a long sleeved shirt to cover my arms, and black stockings to hide the scars and cuts on my legs. Thank God my hair went down to the middle of my back.

I checked myself in the mirror hanging on my door. I sighed as I saw the huge, ugly bruise on the side of my face from last night. I brushed my hair so it was covering it and the other marks on my face that were slowly starting to heal. I jumped when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"No, please. Not again."

I begged as I grabbed my bag and crawled out my window onto the roof. I moved out of sight of the window and froze.

"Where the hell are you girl!"

David yelled and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

'Please, don't let him find me. Please.'

I begged as I listened to him tear my room apart looking for me before finally slamming my door and cursing my name.

I sighed in relief and moved to the edge of the roof before jumping off and landing lightly on my feet. I tightened my grip on my bag before walking down the street towards school. On my way to school I passed by a street post with a vase of flowers and a picture sitting below it. The vase had been knocked over and I bent to pick it up.

"Thank you."

A voice said from behind me and I turned to see a small brown haired boy with dark brown eyes. He was completely see-through and had a small hole in his chest with a chain hanging out of it. I smiled at him before ruffling his hair.

"That's quite alright. I hope you rest in peace."

I said and the boy smiled at me before waving me off.

I've always been able to see spirits. Ever since I could remember, but I've only been able to see the monsters with the white masks since the day my father left me. The first night I saw one of them I ran home and told my mother. She told David and that's when the beatings started. He said he didn't want a freak as a stepdaughter, so I stopped saying I could see spirits even though I could. Then he found other reasons to beat me. I did something wrong, I burned the food, spilled his beer, or if he was bored or had a hard day at work he'd beat me. This has been going on since the day my father left and my mother immediately ran to our long time family friend and next door neighbor David. At the time he had been so nice, but as soon as my mother married him he showed his true colors. I was fourteen when he first hit me, I'll be turning eighteen in four months.

* * *

-First Period-

"Hey Kikishi!"

I looked up to see the girl who insists on being my best friend running up to my desk. I double checked to make sure my body was covered and no marks showed before she reached my desk.

"Hey Essai."

I said looking at the pale skinned, blue eyes, brunette standing next to me.

"Guess what?"

She asked excitedly and I sighed.

"A new movie came out and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to-hey, what's that on your face?"

She asked and I froze.

"Umm, nothing."

I said moving so she couldn't see.

"No, that is definitely something. Let me see."

She said and I moved, but she grabbed me around the neck and moved my hair away from my face, exposing the purple bruise.

She gasped and I stood up.

"Don't worry about it, I just….wasn't watching where I was going. It's no big deal, really."

I said and she looked at me skeptically.

"Kikishi, that's the seventh time you 'weren't watching where you were going' this week! Are you sure there's nothing going on at home you want to tell me about?"

She asked and I grabbed my bag before pushing past her.

"There's nothing wrong, just leave me alone."

I said before opening the door and walking out. I walked down the hall and headed for the roof. I sat down and leaned against the side of the building. I sighed and leaned my head back.

'Please Essai, don't say anything.'

I thought, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me something bad was going to happen.

* * *

-No one-

Kikishi stayed up on the roof for the rest of the school day. During lunch she avoided the people who hung out and waited till they left before leaving herself. As she was headed out of the school to head home one of the teachers stopped her and pulled her to the side.

"Kikishi, I've been informed that you've gotten bruises that you keep explaining away with clumsiness. I called home and asked for a parent teacher conference tomorrow."

"What! No! You really shouldn't have done that!"

Kikishi yelled, fear in her voice which confused the teacher.

"Kikishi-"

"Now he's going to be really mad."

Kikishi said before turning and taking off towards home.

"Kikishi!"

The teacher yelled, but Kikishi ignored them.

When Kikishi reached her block she could hear her stepfather's yelling and slowed her run to a walk. She reluctantly walked up the sidewalk and opened the door.

"I-I'm home."

She called out only to be met with silence.

"You little bitch!"

David yelled as he came into the room. Kikishi tried to back away from him, but he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her towards him.

"You told your school that I beat you."

David said accusingly and Kikishi shook her head.

"No. I didn't."

She said, but David still hit her.

She went flying into the wall and slid to the ground. She struggled to sit up and felt blood oozing from her head.

'He's going to kill me!'

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

David said walking towards her.

"No!"

Kikishi yelled, throwing a chair at him and scrambling towards the door. She made it out into the yard and halfway down the sidewalk before David started chasing her.

"Get back here!"

He yelled, but she didn't listen. She kept running, ignoring the throbbing in her head and the pain in her legs.

* * *

-Kikishi-

I ran. I could hear David's shouts as he ran after me, but I didn't dare turn around to see how close he was to me. I just ran as fast as I could to the park. The branches and leaves seemed to come out and slap my face and body as I ran. I broke through the foliage and skidded to a stop as I saw the edge of a cliff come into view. It was the place where the city was putting a bridge in, but they had stopped when the funds had ended.

"Kikishi!"

David yelled and I turned around to face the forest. I had no where to run.

"You little bitch. I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

David said as he ran up to me and slapped me across the face. Tears spilled over and ran down my face.

"Please….stop."

I begged as he picked me up by the front of my shirt.

"You should have kept your mouth shut."

David said with a sick smirk on his face and hatred in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please…."

He went to hit me again and for the first time I acted out. I kicked him in the shins and he dropped me.

"Why you little…"

David said before kicking me in the ribs. I doubled over and coughed up some blood. He hit me again and I felt myself losing my footing and falling over the edge of the cliff.

I wanted to scream, but the pain in my side was too much. I closed my eyes and let the darkness claim me.

* * *

-No one-

Kikishi fell through the air towards the raging river below. Her body hitting the side of the cliff as she went down. Part of it jutted out more than the rest, a hole lodged between a tree and the cliff itself, and she was heading straight for it. She fell through and was surrounded by darkness once again.


	2. Who Is She?

-Yachiru-

"Yachiru, be careful."

Kenny said as I ran ahead of him.

"Don't worry so much Kenny, I'll be careful. Besides, everyone knows better than to mess with me."

I said and heard him chuckle. I smiled as I ran through the streets of the Seireitei. I froze when I saw something lying in the middle of the street.

"Yachiru, why'd you stop?"

Kenny asked as he came up behind me.

"Hey Kenny, what's that?"

I asked and cocked my head to the side to see if I could get a better look at it from a different angle.

"I'm not sure."

Kenny said and I smiled before grabbing his hand and leading him towards it.

"Then let's find out."

I said and heard him sigh, but he still let me drag him along after me.

* * *

-Kenpachi-

I sighed as my pink haired lieutenant dragged me along after her towards the thing lying in the middle of the street. I couldn't feel anything coming from it. As we got closer I realized that it was a girl, no older than seventeen by the looks of it and she was pretty beaten up.

"She looks hurt Kenny."

Yachiru said as she jumped up on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Think we should help her?"

She asked and I looked over the girl and noticed she wasn't wearing a Shinigami robe or badge indicating if she belonged to a squad. Her dark auburn hair fell around her to just about her mid-back. She had a bruise on her face and what looked like healing wounds all along her body. I could tell by the bruise showing on her exposed side that she probably had a few broken ribs. She was in a grey plaid skirt with black leggings, and a long sleeve shirt.

'She certainly is a strange girl.'

I turned to see Yachiru looking closely at the girl.

"If you want to."

I said and she smiled before hugging me.

"Thank you Kenny!"

She yelled and I ignored her as I bent down and picked the girl up. I gently threw her over my other shoulder since Yachiru was sitting on my other one, before heading back to Squad Eleven's barracks and taking her to my room.

I laid her down gently on the ground and Yachiru jumped off my shoulder and retrieved the first aid kit. She started to pull the girl's clothes off but froze and stared up at me.

"What?"

"Kenny, she's a girl. Get out of here and keep watch."

She said and I rolled my eyes at my Lieutenant before walking back outside. I jumped up onto the roof for a better view and waited for Yachiru to call for me.

'Just who _is_ that girl?'

* * *

-David-

I looked over the edge, trying to see if I could see any sign of Kikishi, but all I saw was the cliff face and the roaring rapids below.

'I just….I just killed my stepdaughter.'

I thought as I fell back.

"David? What are you doing out here?"

A voice called from behind me. I turned to see Isshin Kurosaki.

"I..I was taking a walk and almost fell over this cliff."

I said as I slowly stood back up.

'No one saw what happened. No need to be worried. I'll just tell her mother she ran away and tell the school that she disappeared. I'll file a missing persons report and make people think she ran away.'

I thought as I walked over to him.

"Are you alright? Did you sprain anything?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine Isshin. Thanks anyways."

I said before waving to him and heading back home.

'At least I won't have to deal with that useless girl anymore.'

I thought and couldn't help but smile as I walked through the door.

Lila was still too drunk to notice her daughter wasn't with me. I climbed in the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

-No one-

The brown haired spirit Kikishi had helped earlier that day couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. The kind hearted girl that always took time out of her day to stop by his grave was just pushed over a cliff and no one knew about it.

"What should I do?"

He wondered to himself. That's when he remembered there was another kid like the kind hearted girl in the neighborhood. An orange haired kid that lived just down the street.

"Maybe if I tell him, he'll be able to do something about it."

The spirit said to himself before heading for the orange haired kid's house.

He waited outside on the street and stared up at the orange haired kid's bedroom window. He passed by and looked outside. It didn't take long for him to come outside and stop before the spirit.

"What's wrong kid?"

The orange haired kid asked and the spirit felt tears in his eyes.

"The nice girl from down the street was just pushed off a cliff by her stepfather. You've got to help her."

The spirit said and the orange haired kid's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is she alright? Is she holding onto something or did she-"

"No, she fell completely. But her body didn't hit the water, it's no where. If she had died her spirit would have showed up, but it didn't. Please, you've got to help her."

The spirit said and the orange haired kid rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'll look around, but I don't think there's anything I can do."

He said and the spirit nodded in understanding.

'At least he'll try and help.'

He thought before leading the way to the cliff where the girl had been knocked over.

* * *

-Ichigo-

I was surprised to see a brown haired spirit standing on the street outside my house and staring up at my window. When he'd told me that the girl from down the street had been knocked over the cliff I couldn't believe it, but when he'd said her spirit hadn't showed up I got confused.

He led the way and I looked around before popping the small green pill into my mouth and letting Kon take over my body.

"Keep my body safe Kon or I'll tell Rukia you keep pictures of her in your stuffing."

I said and he paled before nodding. I jumped down the cliff face one ledge at a time until I reached the bottom. I didn't see the girl anywhere.

As I was heading back up I noticed a ledge with a dead tree next to a hole which was right next to the cliff. I looked up, then looked back at the hole.

'I guess she could have fallen down there.'

I thought before jumping down the hole. I landed and tried to look around, but all I saw was darkness.

'If she'd fallen down here I'd have landed on her.'

I thought as I jumped back up. I jumped back to the top of the cliff and shook my head at the spirit. I tackled Kon and made him give me my body back. I stuffed the small green pill in my pocket before turning to face the brown haired spirit who was looking over the cliff.

"I looked everywhere kid, she's not down there. Maybe she floated downstream or someone found her."

I said and he nodded in agreement, though I could tell he didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry."

I said before turning and heading back to my house.

'The girl who lived down the street huh? I wonder if I knew her.'


	3. Where Am I?

-Kenpachi-

"Hasn't she woken up _yet_?"

I asked from outside. It had been almost six hour and Yachiru still wouldn't let me come back in.

"No, I just finished wrapping her wounds."

She yelled and I jumped through the window.

"What do you mean you _just_ finished? There couldn't have been _that_ many wounds-"

I stopped as I saw the amount of bandages Yachiru covering the dark auburn haired girl. Yachiru knew what she was doing when it came to first aid, she'd never waste bandages.

"See?"

She asked as I walked closer to the girl. She had more wounds than I'd first thought. There were cuts, scars, and bruises all along her body. Her sides, back, face, neck, stomach, legs, and thighs.

"What do you think caused all those wounds?"

Yachiru asked as she jumped up onto my shoulder. I only had two guesses. One she was being tortured, which I highly doubt. Or two, she'd been abused for years.

"I don't know."

I lied and Yachiru 'hmm'd' beside me.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

I asked and Yachiru cocked her head to the side as she thought.

"Maybe by the end of the night, or maybe in a few days. I'm not sure."

She said and I sighed.

"We need to go. A meeting of the Squad Captains has been called."  
I said and she shook her head.

"You go ahead Kenny, I want to stay here with her."

I shrugged before heading out the door.

'She can do what she wants. She can take care of herself. But still, I wonder who that girl is.'

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER

* * *

-Yachiru-

I sighed for about the thousandth time before rolling over so everything was rightside up again.

"This is boring. I thought she'd have woken up by now."

I said to myself since Kenny had gone out to walk around. It had already been four days since we'd found her. Her ribs had finally healed, though she'd be sore if she ever woke up. Most of the bruises along her body had faded, but the one on her face was still slightly purple. The cuts were gone, only one or two leaving a mark. When I'd changed her bandages I noticed a huge scar that ran along her back from the top of her left shoulder down across her back diagonally to her right hip. When I had first seen it I was shocked, but when I realized it was a scar it made me even more curious about the dark auburn haired girl. It made me want to ask her how she'd gotten it, just like how she'd gotten all those other wounds, but I couldn't since she still hadn't woken up.

My stomach growled and I sighed again before standing up.

"Well if she does wake up I'm sure she'll be hungry. As long as she stays here I'm sure there won't be any problems."

I said to myself as I left.

I walked down the streets of the Seireitei and headed for my favorite Teriyaki stand. I got enough for me and the girl, and got Kenny's favorite kind before heading back. But I got distracted by what the other stands had to sell and wound up losing time.

* * *

-Kikishi-

I opened my eyes and found I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I tried to sit up, but froze when pain shot through my body. My hand shot to my side only to meet the cottony feel of bandages.

"Huh?"

I looked down to see my entire body was practically covered in bandages.

"Where the hell am I?"

I wondered as I moved my head and looked around. I was in a room I'd never seen before. It was pretty simple, but had an air of elegance to it. A desk along the wall was covered in papers of sorts, I was lying on a bedroll underneath a window. I looked outside, but only saw clouds and clear blue sky.

'Okay, this is really freaky. Where the heck am I? The last thing I remember is David smacking me and falling over the edge of that cliff! Oh my God, am I dead!'

I wondered with wide eyes.

I got up, despite the pain in my side and opened the wardrobe. Inside there was nothing but black sleeveless robes, but it was better than the tattered remains of my clothes. I pulled out a robe and pulled it on. It fell down all the way to my feet, but the fact that it was sleeveless exposed my arms and I sighed.

'Not much I can do about it.'

I thought to myself before heading out the door.

I managed to walk down the street a little bit before I had to use the wall for support. Nothing looked familiar and I had a feeling like I was constantly surrounded despite the fact that no one was around. I felt like there were spirits close by and headed in that direction. But I also felt something that felt stronger than those monsters with the white masks in all directions and it scared me.

'If I am dead this sure isn't Heaven.'

I thought as I stumbled down the street.

I slowly made my way down the street, using the wall for support when I suddenly felt one of the things that was stronger than the white masked monsters coming my way. I tried to go faster down the street, but wound up stumbling over my own feet and fell to the ground. My side screamed out in pain and I curled up in a ball.

'Whatever it is, just let it kill me quickly.'

I thought as I closed my eyes and darkness took me again.

* * *

-Rangiku-

Hitsugaya had given me the day off to do as I pleased, so I decided to head to the market to buy something for him since he was being so nice.

I was halfway to the market when I felt an unfamiliar Reiryoku. It was faint, but the fact that it was unfamiliar still meant it could be a threat. I raced towards it only to see a collapsed figure on the side of the street. I slow to a walk and crouch down beside it to see it's a girl. She's wearing one of Zaraki's robes, and it looks like she's covered in bandages.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I asked, but got no answer. I realized she was unconscious.

'I can't just leave her here, but the last time I checked Zaraki and Yachiru both were out. I guess I could take her back to my place. Captain Hitsugaya did say I could do as I pleased today.'

I thought as I gingerly picked her up.

'She's really light, and it seems like she was trying to get away from something.'

I thought as I made it back to my place.

I gently placed her on my bedroll and covered her up.

'She's pretty, but the bruises and bandages make her look so fragile. What could have caused all these wounds? And is she the owner of that Reiryoku I felt earlier? She's nothing more than a human though, but that in its self is something to think about. What is a human doing here? Unless they're a soul they shouldn't be here.'

I thought as I looked over the unconscious dark auburn haired girl on my bed.

'Maybe I should tell Hitsugaya about this. He might know what to do about this.'

I thought before standing up.

'Alright, I'm going to go find him. But first, so she doesn't wake up and disappear on me….'

I thought as I put a barrier around her.

'There. And besides, the more she rests the quicker she'll heal.'

I thought before leaving to find Hitsugaya.


	4. Really Just a Human?

A/N: Sadly I have to go to bed. But I posted before twelve. Please read and review. I'll try and update after school tomorrow, but no promises. Night guys.

* * *

-No one-

"Can you believe she ran away like that?"

One student asked in awe to another.

"Do you really think she ran away?"

Another student asked.

"What do you mean?"

The first student asked confused.

"Ever notice how she constantly wore long sleeves?"

The second one said.

"So?"

"So, I think she was trying to hide something."

The second student said.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that she was really a psycho and cut herself."

Ichigo stood up, knocking his chair over and silencing the two students behind him.

"Don't talk about people unless you actually knew them!"

He snapped, earning him the attention of the rest of the class.

"Ichigo…."

Orihime said, but he grabbed his bag and left the room. Rukia followed and found him up on the roof.

"Ichigo. Are you okay?"

* * *

-Ichigo-

I looked up as Rukia's Reiryoku got closer.

"Ichigo. Are you okay?"

She asked and I sighed as I leaned my head back and stared up at the sky.

"She lived right down the street from me."

I said and Rukia placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No one knew Ichigo. She'll show up, kids in this world run away all the time."

"That's just it. She didn't run away!"

I yelled as I brushed her hand off my shoulder and stood up.

"What are you talking about Ichigo? How would you know?"

She asked and I sighed.

"Because. The spirit of a kid told me he saw her being pushed off a cliff by her stepfather. I tried finding her body, but I didn't find anything."

I said and Rukia was silent. I turned to see her thinking about something.

"What is it?"

I asked and she looked me in the eyes.

"This spirit, what did he look like?"

"What?"

"Did he have brown hair?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't see the point in this."

I said and she grabbed my hand before running back into the school, through the halls, and out the front door. She pulled me after her down the street until we got back to my house.

"Rukia…..what in the….world?"

I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Spirits don't lie. Can you show me where he said he saw her being pushed?"

She asked and I nodded before running towards the park. I stopped at the cliff and she crouched down and looked over the edge.

"That hole down there, I sense the remnants of a strong Reiryoku around it."

She said and I sighed.

"It's no use. I already checked it out, it's just a normal hole."

I said and she shook her head.

"No it's not. Look."

She said pointing at it. I did as she said and looked over the edge of the cliff at it and saw what she was talking about.

Though it was hard to see from all the way up here, I could still clearly see the hole was connected to the Soul Society.

"So you think she was pushed by her stepfather, then fell through that hole and landed in the Soul Society?"

I asked and Rukia nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

She said backing away from the cliff.

"So what do we do now? There's a human in the Soul Society."

I said concerned for the girl that I didn't really know.

"Well, they won't kill her. But they will want to know how she got there and who she is."

Rukia said, but I could tell there was something else.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

I asked and she sighed.

"Can't you feel it? That faint trace of a very strong Reiryoku?"

She asked and I focused and found what she was talking about, but it didn't belong to anyone I knew.

"Yeah, but it's unfamiliar."

"Exactly."

I looked at her confused.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"She's the only one, other than you to have gone into that hole. What did you find when you went through?"

She asked and I ran a hand through my hair.

"It was just like any other hole. Had a bottom, it was pitch black, and really small."

I said and she crossed her arms in thought.

"Hmm."

"Come on, if it's bugging you that much, let's go see Urahara."

I said and she nodded.

* * *

-Rukia-

"Okay. The gate will only stay open for a limited amount of time. Try to stay hidden and don't cause too much trouble. You'll have to find your own way back."

Urahara said and Ichigo and I both nodded. He opened the gateway and we jumped through. We ran through the tunnel and quickly took to the shadows of the streets in the Seireitei.

"Alright. Ichigo, listen to me. Now that we know that girl is here in the Soul Society, all we have to do is follow that Reiryoku and we should be able to find her. Don't cause any trouble, and whatever you do, don't get in any fights."

I said and he nodded before we split up since the Reiryoku seemed to go two different ways.

'This girl, is she really human? The Reiryoku surrounding that hole seemed to match that of Zaraki's.'

I thought as I followed the faint trace of Reiryoku through the streets, while keeping to the shadows.

Soul Society may be more lenient towards some things, but they still don't like unauthorized entrance to the Seireitei.

* * *

-Rangiku-

"Rangiku? I thought I told you you had the day off?"

Hitsugaya said and I sighed as I walked up to his desk.

"I know what you said, but something came up."

I said and he looked up at me.

"What kind of something?"

He asked skeptically and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, umm…."

"Rangiku, what is it?"

He asked standing up and I sighed.

"I think it'll just be easier if I showed you."

I said and he looked at me somewhat confused.

"Just follow me."

I said and he just nodded before following me out the door and back towards my place.

"Rangiku, what are you trying to show me?"

He asked as we got to my door.

"Well, they're just inside. Once you see her I think you'll understand."

I said and his eyes widened a bit.

"Wait, her? Who's her?"

He asked and I just opened the door before letting him walk inside.

I followed behind and saw he was frozen, staring at the dark auburn haired girl wearing Zaraki's Shinigami robes, covered in bandages, lying on my bedroll.

"Captain?"

* * *

-Toshiro-

I was confused about what Rangiku wanted to show me, but I followed her anyway. When she let me into her room before herself I was surprised, but when I saw the dark auburn haired girl wrapped in bandages, wearing Zaraki's Shinigami robe I couldn't move. She looked so fragile, and yet seemed to have an air of other worldly beauty about her.

"Captain?"

I mentally shook myself and turned to look at Rangiku.

"Who is that?"

I asked and she sighed.

"I'm not sure. I was heading to the market to buy some things when I felt an unfamiliar Reiryoku and headed towards it. When I got close I saw her collapsed on the ground."

She said and my eyes widened as I looked back at the girl.

'But, she's just a human.'

I thought as I walked closer to the girl. She looked no older than seventeen.

I noticed there was a barrier around her and turned back to look at Rangiku surprised.

"It was just in case she woke up."

She said before taking it down. I reached my hand out towards the girl only to be met by another barrier.

"Rangiku!"

I snapped.

"I took my barrier down."

She said and my eyes widened again.

'So this one is hers? She certainly is an interesting human, I'll give her that. It would seem like she is like that Ichigo kid.'

I thought as I tried to break through her barrier with my Reiryoku, but found I couldn't.

"Captain?"

Rangiku asked and I looked up at her.

"I can't break past it."

I said and her eyes widened.

"But, she's just a human. There's no way she can make a barrier that strong, especially since she's unconscious."

She said and I nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?"

She asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well, there's not much we can do until she wakes up."

I said and heard her sigh.

"Don't tell anyone about her. I'll keep an eye on her, you go take care of my duties."

I said and she nodded before leaving.

I turned back towards the sleeping human and stared at her in wonder. She looked so fragile, and yet she was so strong. Her Reiryoku itself was something else. When I first walked in the room I couldn't sense it because of Rangiku's barrier around her, but now, it was pretty hard to ignore.

I quickly put a barrier around Rangiku's room so no other Captains would sense the girl's Reiryoku. Then I leaned against the wall opposite the girl and slid down to the floor. I propped my arm up on one of my knees and stretched the other one out.

"Just who exactly is she?"

I wondered out loud to myself.

'Guess the only way to find out is wait until she wakes up again.'


	5. Understanding and Surprising Questions

-Kikishi-

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at yet another unfamiliar ceiling.

'Ok, well I'm not dead. But that still leaves the question of where I am.'

I cautiously sat up, but was surprised to find my side was practically fine. There was only a dull throbbing when I moved too quickly. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. That's when I noticed I was still in the black robe I'd borrowed.

I looked around and realized I was in a different room. Where the first one had been simple with no clue if it belonged to a boy or girl, this one was slightly different. Small trinkets laid on a desk along with papers. A wardrobe with one of it's doors open showed similar robes to the one I was wearing. The bedroll I was sitting in was also different from the one in the other room, and I felt something in the room. I couldn't' see it, but I felt it. It wasn't threatening so that was a relief.

I turned to look around some more and froze when I saw a young, spiky white haired boy sitting next to t he wall opposite of me, asleep. He had one arm propped up on his knee while the other lay across his lap. He was wearing a black robe like mine. He also had what looked like a sword strapped to his back. He looked really young, and to be honest kinda cute.

'What are you thinking Kikishi? Snap out of it and find a way out of here.'

I snapped at myself and silently stood up. I froze when I heard a noise from behind me, but sighed in relief when I saw that the boy was still asleep.

I silently made my way to the door, thankful and still somewhat surprised that most of my injuries were healing or gone.

I'd just reached the door when I heard movement behind me. I turned to see the white haired boy open his eyes and look around. When he saw the empty bedroll his eyes widened and he looked around. When his turquoise colored eyes met my golden brown ones I squeaked at the intensity behind them.

In the blink of an eye he was behind me, blocking my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He asked, his voice even and yet rich. It seemed almost harsh, but it had a hint of something else.

"O-Out."

I said, blushing at how close he was to me and the fact that I had stuttered. I only did that when I was nervous and that didn't happen often.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

He said taking a step towards me, making me take a step back into the room.

"Oh, you're awake!"

A voice said form behind the white haired boy. I saw a voluptuous woman with long, wavy blond hair, and blue eyes. She had a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. She had on a robe that looked like mine and the white haired kid's, though she let hers hang loose to show a bit of her cleavage.

I took another step back and wound up falling on my butt.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you. There's no reason for you to be scared."

The blonde haired woman said and I just stared at her. I noticed she had a sword strapped to her waist and started to crawl away form her.

"We won't hurt you."

The woman said softly as she sat down the bags in her hands. I stopped and looked between both her and the white haired boy.

"W-Where am I?"

I asked and saw the blonde haired woman smile.

"How 'bout we start with introductions."

She said and I nodded. If they were going to hurt me, then wouldn't they have already done so?

"My name is Rangiku, the Lieutenant for the Tenth Squad. He's my Captain."  
She said pointing over her shoulder at the white haired boy.

"What's his-"

"My name doesn't matter."

The white haired boy said and I flinched at the tone in his voice.

"Captain, don't be so harsh."

Rangiku said and the white haired boy rolled his eyes before walking outside.

"Ignore Shiro-chan. He can be a little cold towards some people, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

I smiled at Rangiku calling the white haired boy 'Whitey'.

"Rangiku! You know better than to call me that!"

The boy called form outside and Rangiku smiled.

"See?"

She said and I couldn't' help but smile at her.

"What's your name?"

She asked and my smile faded a bit.

"K-Kikishi. Kikishi Sarutomi."

I said and she smiled.

"Well Kiki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rangiku said and I nodded in response.

"Well, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions."

She said and I nodded.

"How about this? I ask you a question and you answer it, then you can ask me a question and I'll answer you."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Alright."

* * *

-Yachiru-

"Yachiru? What are you doing here?"

A deep, booming voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Kenny walking towards me.

"Kenny, look! I found a lot of cool things and even got you your favorite Teriyaki."

I said as I jumped up on his shoulder.

"Yachiru, you were suppose to stay with the girl in case she wakes up."

"It's fine. I got hungry and she was still asleep when I left."

I said as he headed back to the Eleventh Squad's barracks.

He opened the door and froze. She was gone.

"Yachiru….."

He said and I laughed nervously.

"I guess I just lost track of time."

I said and heard Kenny sigh.

"Come on, let's see if we can't find her."

He said before taking off.

'Aww, I've really done it now.'

* * *

-Toshiro-

I sat against the wall, listening to my lieutenant explaining things to the auburn haired girl who I had still yet to catch her name.

"So I'm in the Seireitei of the Soul Society right now?"  
She asked and Rangiku smiled.

"Yes. Do you understand what the Soul Society is?"

Rangiku asked and the girl nodded.

"I think I got it. It's a place made up of two different kinds of spirits. Those who were human and passed on, and those with high levels of spirit energy."

"Reiryoku."

Rangiku said and she nodded.

"Those who have strong traces of Reiryoku have been trained to use it and have become Shinigami. Shinigami, or Soul Reapers fight against the white masked spirits I've seen before, but you call them Hollows. Each Soul Reaper has a Zanpakuto and usually belongs to a squad like you being the Lieutenant for the Tenth Squad and Shiro-chan being your Captain."

The girl said and I growled.

"Rangiku, don't be calling me that. Now you've gotten her calling me it."

I said and Rangiku just smiled.

"Well, if I knew your actual name I might call you by it."

The girl said to me and I looked at her in shock. She was so different form the girl a few minutes ago. She had been so afraid before, now she was confidant and strong. It seemed to fit her even more.

"Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

I said and saw the girl smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kikishi Sarutomi."

The girl said and I barely managed to keep from smiling at her.

"You learn quickly Kiki."

Rangiku said and Kikishi blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks."

She said and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So, you say you've been able to see spirits and Hollows since you were fourteen?"

Rangiku asked and Kikishi's blush faded as she shook her head.

"No. I've been able to see them for as long as I can remember. My father left when I was fourteen, that was the first time I saw a Hollow."

She said and Rangiku nodded.

"How does one become a Soul Reaper?"

She asked and I froze.

'Why would she ask something like that?'

I wondered.

"Umm, the only way to become a Soul Reaper is to train with your Reiryoku or die and become one that way. But there's always the risk of becoming a Hollow."

Rangiku said solemnly.

"How did you get those marks on your body?"

Rangiku asked, voicing the question I'd been wondering myself.

"I've been beaten since the day my father left."

She said and my grip on the hilt of my Zanpakuto tightened. Hearing that someone hurt her made me angry and I didn't know why. She seemed like such a nice girl, why would anyone want to hurt her?

"Who-"

Rangiku started, but Kikishi cut her off.

"Uh uh, it's my turn."

She said and Rangiku smiled at her.

"Okay, what's your question?"

Rangiku asked and I relaxed my grip on my Zanpakuto until I heard Kikishi's question.

"Can you turn me into a Soul Reaper?"


	6. Questions, Demands, and Deals

-Kikishi-

I felt both of their Reiryokus flare with shock and saw them tense up.

"W-Why would you want to become a Soul Reaper?"

Rangiku asked in shock.

"If you knew the kind of life I've had for the past four years you'd understand. I've got nothing left for me back in the human world. My mother is a drunk who's too caught up in my stepfather and getting her next lay to give a damn about me. My stepfather finds any excuse possible to hurt me, several times he's come close to killing me. School is hell because I have to try and hide what's happening to me because if I tell anyone it'll get worse. And knowing that my father willingly left me and my mother doesn't help any. Believe me when I say I'll die one way or another."

I said and saw them both look at me in shock. Finally after a while of unbroken silence I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Rangiku asked and I smiled down at her.

"Thanks for everything Rangiku, but I'm going to try and find a way back home since you two don't seem like you want to help me. Though it probably won't be long till you see me again. Either as a spirit, a Hollow, or something."

I said as I walked past them both. I stopped at the door and smiled sadly to myself.

"Later."

I said before leaving and running down the street. They were both too shocked to come after me.

I ran until I couldn't anymore. I slowed to a walk and tried to catch my breath. I looked back and saw the Tenth Squad barracks shrinking in the distance as I kept walking. I turned around and continued to walk down the street.

'Well, at least I know where I am now. Rangiku said you could become a Soul Reaper by dying, but then there's a change of becoming a Hollow and that's not very appealing.'

I thought with a sigh.

'Maybe I can just move and start my life over.'

I thought as I walked down the street.

I felt unfamiliar Reiryokus coming my way and tensed, but kept walking. I was tired of running away from things. I stopped when I saw a muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and green eyes. I noticed a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He looked to be about 6'6". I noticed he was wearing a sleeveless captain's haori that had a ragged look to it and realized it was similar to the one I had borrowed from the wardrobe in the first room I'd woken up in. His hair was styled into stiff strands and it looked like there were small bells attached to the tips, and he had an eyepatch on his right eye.

'Well if he doesn't look scary then I don't know who does.'

I thought to myself. I saw a girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She was wearing the same kind of robes as me and the guy before me, but hers weren't ragged looking. I also saw a lieutenant's insignia on her arm.

"Look Kenny! There she is!"

The girl said, pointing at me.

"So she is."

The man, Kenny, said as he walked over to me. He stopped and looked down at me. I refused to take a step back. He towered over me, I was only 5'2".

"It's good to see you awake."

The pink haired girl said and I looked at her confused.

"We were the ones who found you and nursed you back to health. You were asleep for four days. I left to get some food, and ran into Kenny. When we got back you were gone, so we decided to come look for you, and here you are."

The girl said with a smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you for doing that."

I said to the girl before turning my attention to the guy.

"Sorry, but I borrowed this. My clothes were too tattered to walk around in."

I said and he just nodded, making the bells in his hair jingle just a bit.

Silence followed and I looked back at the pink haired girl who clung to the big guy's shoulder. I finally noticed which squad the pink haired girl's armband said she was lieutenant of and remembered what Rangiku had told me about the Captains here in the Soul Society.

"Eleventh Squad? So then that means you two must be Yachiru and Zaraki."

I said and they both looked at me in shock.

"How do you-"

Zaraki started but I cut him off.

"You're not the only two who found me. I just spent the better half of two hours learning some things."

I said and he nodded.

"Well then. This here is Yachiru, she's my lieutenant."

Zaraki said and I nodded.

"And my name is Zaraki, but I prefer to go by Kenpachi."

He said and I smiled as I realized where Yachiru got 'Kenny' from.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Kikishi Sarutomi."

I said and Yachiru smiled at me while Kenpachi just nodded.

"Where were you headed?"

Kenpachi asked and I looked at him confused.

"When we showed up, where were you headed?"

He asked and I understood what he meant.

"I was going to try and find a way back home since the people I'd been talking with never answered my question."

I said.

"And what question was that?"

Yachiru asked and I looked up at her.

"If they could turn me into a Soul Reaper."

* * *

-Kenpachi-

"Why would you want to become a Soul Reaper?"

Yachiru asked the question I wanted to know.

"If you knew what my life's been like for the past four years you'd understand."

She said, rubbing her arm. I noticed it was over the spot of a pretty nasty looking scar.

"Care to explain?"

I asked and she looked up at me. The amount of pain in her golden brown eyes surprised me.

"Not really."

She said and I nodded.

"If you really want to become a Soul Reaper, I'll help you."

I said and saw her smile. For some reason it made me happy to see the pain in her eyes disappear. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to help Kikishi any way I could.

"Thank you!"

She said and I shook my head at her.

"Just be sure you want to do this, because once we start we can't stop."

I said and she nodded.

"We can start your training any time you're ready."

I said then froze. I felt the familiar Reiryoku of that kid Ichigo coming our way. I didn't have to turn around to know he was right behind us. I wrapped my hand around my Zanpakuto and spoke to him.

"State your business Ichigo."

* * *

-Ichigo-

"Damn, I can't find that girl anywhere. Wonder if Rukia's had any luck."

I said to myself as I walked down the streets of the Seireitei. I'd followed that Reiryoku until it had disappeared. I was just about to go find Rukia when I felt it again, but this time it wasn't alone. Kenpachi's Reiryoku was with it.

"Ah shit!"

I said as I raced down the street towards the two Reiryokus. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. Kenpachi was standing in the middle of the street, seemingly talking to someone. His lieutenant, Yachiru, was hanging on his shoulder.

As I moved closer I saw Kenpachi's hand move to his Zanpakuto and froze.

"State your business Ichigo."

He said and I drew my Zanpakuto in case I had to fight.

"I-"

I started, but got cut off.

"Ichigo! What did I say about starting fights!"

Rukia yelled as she landed next to me. I sighed as I resheathed my sword.

"Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Yachiru."

Rukia said, bowing to them. Yachiru waved and Kenpachi nodded to her before turning to look at me.

"What were you saying before Ichigo?"

Kenpachi asked as he turned around to fully face us. I saw an auburn haired girl standing next to him and my eyes widened as I recognized her. I'd seen her around school a couple of times.

"We came here to find someone."

I said, regaining my composure.

"Really? Who?"

Yachiru asked.

"Her."

I said pointing towards the auburn haired girl. Kenpachi turned to look at the girl before turning to look back at me.

"Really? Why?"

He asked and I sighed.

'What's with these guys? I thought they didn't like strangers in the Seireitei. Why are they being so nice to her? Not that I'd prefer for them to hold her captive or anything.'

I thought to myself.

"Because she came here by accident."

Rukia said and Kenpachi turned his attention to her.

"No-"

He started, but was cut off by the auburn haired girl.

"Now that you found me, what are you going to do?"

* * *

-Kikishi-

I looked at the spiky orange haired kid. He was fairly tall, lean-built, and had brown eyes. He was wearing a standard Shinigami robe with the addition of a red rosary-like strap across his chest that held his Zanpakuto sheath. Kenpachi had said his name was Ichigo. I remember seeing him around school a few times as well as the violet eyed, black haired girl at his side whose name was Rukia.

"We…We were going to take you back, to the human world."

Rukia said and I looked at her.

"And if I don't want to go back?"

I asked and saw the shock on both of their faces.

"Look, this place is dangerous. You could die if you stay here."

Ichigo said and I felt my anger rise.

"Really? It seems like I've been safer here than I ever have been back in the human world."

I said through clenched teeth.

"Look girl, you don't belong here."

Rukia said and I glared at her.

"My name isn't girl."

I said and she sighed.

"That doesn't matter. We have to get you back to the human world before the other captains realize you're here. They won't be as hospitable as Kenpachi."

Rukia said and I looked at Kenpachi who nodded in response.

Even if that was true I didn't want to leave, especially not after Kenpachi just said he'd help me turn into a Soul Reaper. Kenpachi seemed to sense what I was thinking.

"You can take her back, on one condition."

He said towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"What?"

Ichigo asked warily.

"Train her and turn her into a Soul Reaper."

He said and Rukia looked at him shocked.

"What! No, we can't-"

"Deal."

Ichigo said, cutting Rukia off. She glared at him and I smiled.

"I'm not kidding kid. Train her and help her to become a Soul Reaper."

Kenpachi said and Ichigo nodded.

"I'll help her."

He said and I looked at Kenpachi unsure of what to do.

"Go on. I'll be waiting for your next visit to see if he keeps his promise."

He said and I smiled before wrapping my arms around him and giving him a hug. I pulled away and ran over to Ichigo and Rukia before he could respond. Rukia stepped on a small black sphere and suddenly we were engulfed by a mass of dark blue-black smoke. When it cleared we were back in the park where I'd been pushed off the cliff.

I looked down at myself and smiled when I saw I still had on Kenpachi's Captain robe.

"Come on, we should get you home."

Rukia said and I turned to look at her. I noticed instantly that she was in the school's uniform along with Ichigo. I also noticed that her a piece of her black hair came down in the middle of her face.

"I'm not going home."

I said and she growled.

"You have to."

She snapped.

"You've been gone for four days, people think you ran away."

She said and I glared at her.

"I didn't run away! My stepfather pushed me over the edge of a fucking cliff! If you think I'm going to go back to that house then you're sorely mistaken."

I said and she looked like she was about to say something else, but Ichigo cut her off.

"Look, if she doesn't want to go back we can't make her."

He said and I smiled at him, but Rukia glared at him.

"Then what do you suggest we do? She can't stay with you."

She said and I saw Ichigo think it over.

"Maybe Urahara can help us."

He said and Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She obviously hadn't thought of that.

"I mean after all, we'll need his help when we start training her."

He said and my smile widened. I think I'm going to like this kid.

"Alright, let's get going."

Rukia said before turning and leading the way. Ichigo sighed before following her. I smiled to myself before following after him.

'This should be fun.'


	7. So It Begins

A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

* * *

-Kikishi-

I followed Ichigo and Rukia to a rundown shop that read 'Urahara Shop'.

'Someone who works here will be able to help me?'

I thought to myself as Ichigo knocked on the door. It slid open to reveal a small boy with red hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which were turned up.

"Welcome to Urahara Shop how can we help you?"

The boy asked.

"Jinta, we need to speak with Urahara."

Rukia said and the boy, Jinta, glared at her.

"Why?"

He asked and I heard Rukia sigh. She wasn't very good with kids I take it.

I stepped forward and stopped right in front of Jinta. He came to my hips.

"Hello Jinta, my name's Kikishi, but you can call me Kiki."

I said as I crouched down in front of him. The scowl on his face disappeared as he looked me over.

"Hi…."

He said uncertain and I smiled at him warmly.

"Jinta, can you do me a small little favor?"

I asked sweetly and heard Rukia laugh at the change in my tone of voice and I wanted to snap at her, but refrained from doing so.

"What kind of favor?"

He asked curiously.

"Well you see, me and my friends need to speak with Urahara and I'd really like it if you could go get him."

I said and Jinta crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do I get out of this?"

He asked and I thought a moment.

"Well, what do you want?"

I asked and he thought a minute before answering.

"Well, I really want some pocky and we just ran out."

He said and I smiled to myself as I remembered there being a box of pocky in my book bag.

I stood up and looked at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, would you mind going to my house and grabbing my book bag?"

I asked and she glared at me. I had a feeling like she didn't like me very much.

"I'll go Kikishi."

Ichigo said and I turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks. You should be able to get in through the window. Try not to be seen, it should be lying right there on my bed."

I said and he nodded before taking off. I ignored Rukia and turned back to Jinta.

"He'll be right back, I've got some pocky in my bag. If you let us in and tell Urahara that we're here to see him I promise to give you some. How does that sound?"

I asked and he smiled.

"Alright."

He said and I smiled at him before ruffling his hair. He opened the door the rest of the way and showed Rukia and me inside. We sat around a table and Jinta ran off. I turned to look at Rukia and smirked.

"Oh shut up."

She said and I smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I said innocently. She huffed at me and I looked around the shop. It was bigger than it looked from the outside. I noticed a small girl hiding behind one of the doors. Suddenly the door opened completely and I looked up to see a tall, muscular, tan-skinned man. His hair done in cornrows and he had a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He was wearing a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, a white muscle shirt, regular pants and a blue apron. Now that the door was open I could clearly see the little girl. She was a young-looking girl with a blush on her cheeks who was wearing a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length pink skirt with white dots. She had purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. The rest of her hair is in pigtails with pink ties.

"Welcome, Urahara will be with you shortly."

The man said and I looked at him in shock. The little girl stared at the floor and avoided making any kind of eye contact.

"I'll go make some tea."

The man said before leaving. The pigtailed girl looked around suddenly before running out of the room.

I turned towards Rukia.

"Who was-"

I started to ask, but was cut off a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He was wearing a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also had what looked like a fan in his hand and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes.

"That was Ururu and Tessai."

The man said and I looked at him confused.

"Oh hey Urahara."

Ichigo said as he came back in. He handed me my bag and sat between me and Rukia.

'So this is Urahara.'

I thought to myself as I grabbed the box of chocolate and strawberry pocky from my bag. I laid it on the table and looked around.

"Who are you looking for?"

Urahara asked.

"Jinta, I made a promise to him."

I said and smiled as the small red head ran into the room. He stopped in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"Here you go."

I said holding the box of pocky out to him. He looked at it, then me before taking it, opening it, and sitting down next to me. I was shocked, but smiled as he offered to share the box of pocky with me.

"Seems like you've made quite an impression on him. He's usually so hot tempered."

Urahara said and I saw Jinta scowl at him as he popped a stick covered in chocolate in his mouth. I smiled and did the same.

"Yes, well, getting down to business. What brings you two here?"

He asked Ichigo and Rukia as he sat down across from Ichigo.

"Well, Kikishi wants to become a Soul Reaper and I sorta kinda promised to help her."

Ichigo said and Urahara just looked at him.

"Kikishi?"

He asked after a while and I smiled at him.

"Hi."

I said and his eyes widened.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Kisuke Urahara and this is my shop. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He said and I smiled.

"My name's Kikishi Sarutomi, nice to meet you."

I said as I bit the end off a stick of pocky.

"I don't mind helping you, but why in the world would you want to become a Soul Reaper?"

He asked me and I sighed and looked down at the pocky stick in my hand.

"I've been beaten since I was fourteen, almost killed on several occasions, just about died four days ago, and now I've finally found something I want to do. Something I feel like I should do."

I said and silence met my explanation.

"You've been beaten? By who?"

Ichigo asked.

"Seems like you've had one interesting life. Care to explain some things?"

Urahara asked and I looked up at him.

"Train me and make me into a Soul Reaper and I'll tell you everything."

I said and he smiled.

"Kikishi, you've got yourself a deal."

He said and I smiled inwardly as I finished my last stick of pocky.

* * *

-No one-

"Tea's ready."

Tessai said as he walked back into the room with a trey of tea for everyone. He set it down and everyone got a cup.

"So, when do you want to start this training Kikishi?"

Urahara asked her and she looked at him after having drained her cup.

"Right now if possible."

She said and he smiled.

"If you're sure you want to do this, then follow me."

He said before standing up. Ichigo and Rukia stood up and followed after him. Kikishi handed the half empty box of pocky to Jinta who happily finished them off before following Urahara and the others. They had all climbed down a ladder and she did the same. She looked around as she went down and couldn't believe her eyes. It was enormous and seemed to stretch on for miles.

When she finally reached the ground she looked back up and couldn't see the small little hole she'd just climbed through.

"Where are we?"

Kikishi asked and Urahara laughed.

"We're underneath my shop."

He said and Kikishi's eyes widened. She never would have guessed something like this was underneath the shop upstairs.

"Now, since you said you wanted to start your training as soon as possible you'll need to know what's gonna happen."

Urahara said and Kikishi nodded, listening closely.

"Well, this training may take a while, a year actually since we have to turn you into a Soul Reaper. It will be a long, and very painful process that you may wind up dying from. One way or another. Which is where Ichigo comes in. If you turn into a Hollow, he'll take care of you."

Urahara said and Kikishi nodded.

"Good, since you seem to have a general knowledge of Hollows and the like we won't have to work on that. But we will have to work on your knowledge of the Soul Society and how it works which is where Rukia comes in. But seeing as how today we'll be working on transforming you from your current state to a Soul Reaper you'll only be working with me, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta."

Urahara said and Kikishi looked around and saw that the red haired boy and the pigtailed girl were down here with them.

"Ichigo, Rukia, you two can go home. I'll send for you if I need you."

Urahara said and they both nodded before heading for the ladder and starting the climb back up.

Once they were gone Urahara turned his attention back to Kikishi.

"Now then, is there anything we need to know before we start this? Any siblings you'd feel bad about leaving behind. Any crushes you wish to say goodbye to."

Urahara said and Kikishi shook her head.

"No. I've been by myself since I was fourteen."

She said and Urahara nodded.

"Alright then."

He said as he lifted his cane and jabbed the end against Kikishi's forehead. She stumbled back from her body which fell to the ground. There was a long spirit chain coming from her chest connecting to her body.

"Okay, I warn you now Kikishi, this will probably be the most painful part of this entire thing. As well as the hardest. Are you ready?"

Urahara asked and Kikishi nodded. Urahara nodded in response before revealing his cane to be a sword and disconnecting the chain between Kikishi and her body, and officially starting her training.

* * *

A/N: It's finally getting interesting right? It's been a while since I last did one of these, so I think I should do one now. I declare a Review Chapter Challenge. Until I get at least six reviews on this chapter I refuse to update anymore. If it's not for this chapter, then it doesn't count. Very much appreciated, but doesn't count for this challenge. So tell your friends to check this story out if you want to read more. Love you all, and hope to update soon.


	8. Training, Masks, and Kiki

A/N: Well, you guys haven't met my review chapter challgenge but I'm not going to punish those of you who have reviewed because a few others don't want to. I just want to let you guys know why I issue these challenges. It's not just to do it for fun or anything. I'm what one might call an acceptance writer. I need the feedback of others to let me know that what I've written is good. And that people like it. Since I see some of you like this I will reward you. Hope you enjoy all these chapters, I wrote a lot, but didn't update. Read, review, and above all...enjoy.

* * *

-Kikishi-

To say I was freaked out would be an understatement. As each link in my soul chain disappeared pain wracked my body. Urahara explaining what was happening helped a little, until he got to the part where if I was unable to find my Reiryoku within myself then I'd turn into a Hollow. I only had three and a half links left and according to Urahara I had from the time my mask started to form to when I fully transformed into a Hollow to find my Reiryoku. If I failed, Urahara would kill me. Talk about no pressure.

"Alright Kikishi, it's about to get a whole lot worse."

Urahara said from his spot on a rock a few meters away. He said it was for safety precautions. I looked down and saw the last half of my soul chain disappear. When nothing happened I looked up at Urahara confused.

'I thought he said it was going to get worse?'

I wondered to myself before a terrible pain spread throughout my body from the hole in my chest. I felt something spreading across my face and didn't dare open my eyes. I was too afraid to find out what it was.

"Alright now. Kikishi listen. You have about an hour at most to find _your_ Reiryoku. It won't be easy, but once you find it you'll know."

Urahara said and in response I screamed as the pain coursing through my body intensified.

* * *

-Urahara-

I had warned her that it would be painful, and at first I'd doubted her when she'd said she could handle it. But as I was explaining what was going to happen to her while her soul chain disappeared I noticed the scars and marks covering her body. She'd said she'd been beaten since she was fourteen. She looks about seventeen now, so that's four whole years. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to know her story. She said she'd tell me once the training was over. Let's just hope she can get past this part of the training.

* * *

-Kikishi-

I felt myself detach from my body and everything fell silent. I slowly opened my eyes to make sure I was still in the underground room with Urahara and the others and was shocked to see I was floating in air, seemingly surrounded by nothingness.

"Where am I?"

I wondered out loud as I looked around. Suddenly, I saw several black boxes and remembered what Urahara had said about finding my Reiryoku. He'd said I would know it when I found it.

I moved through the air and found I could walk as if on normal ground. I walked over towards the boxes that were floating in the nothingness that surrounded me. I opened the one closest to me and they all suddenly popped open to reveal ribbons of what appeared to be silk, but as I looked closer I realized they were ribbons of Reiryoku. Most were white, or red and I could tell immediately that none of them belonged to me. I walked among the boxes of spirit ribbons, trying to find the one that seemed to belong to me. As I passed some they moved away from me, as if sensing my rejection of them. Suddenly, I heard Urahara's voice.

"Kikishi, I don't want to pressure you, but you're running out of time."

He said and I took a deep breath to stay calm. If I freaked out now I'd never be able to do this.

I started to feel a throbbing in my chest and knew Urahara was right about me running out of time. I looked around me at the spirit ribbons and tried to single out the one that could be mine, that was mine. Then I had a feeling that something was calling to me. I walked past boxes until I reached the single box among them all that was still closed. There were too many surrounding it to be able to have seen it at a distance.

"Could this one hold my spirit ribbon?"

I wondered aloud to myself as I opened it. An electric blue ribbon floated out of the box and started to ripple in the air like the others. I couldn't help myself as I reached out to touch it. None of the others had made me want to reach out and touch them, but this one seemed to call to me. Seemed like it _wanted _me to touch it. As soon as my fingers wrapped around it I was pulled into the box and the lid shut after me, encasing me in complete darkness.

* * *

-Urahara-

I sighed as I watched the white Hollow mask cover Kikishi's face. Only a small sliver of her pale skin was visible below.

"Looks like I overestimated her."

I said as I leapt from the rock I'd been sitting on and started to head towards her, preparing to kill her if she changed into a Hollow.

"Wait!"

Jinta yelled as he ran in between me and Kikishi.

"Jinta, move."

I said calmly and he shook his head.

"I can't do that. Give her more time."

He said and I looked down at him.

"Jinta, she doesn't have much time. If we let the Hollow mask fully form then it'll be harder to kill her."

I said and he shook his head.

"Please Urahara, just wait a little bit more."

He begged and I looked at him in surprise. Jinta was never one to beg, and for him to do it for almost a complete stranger.

"She must have had one hell of an impression on you Jinta."

I said as I sheathed my Zanpakuto. He just smiled and I looked past him at Kikishi. Even after the mask fully formed her body then had to go through the transformation, but it is easier to take care of them before the mask is fully formed.

'Hurry Kikishi, you're running out of time.'

I thought as I watched her transforming before my eyes.

I noticed the Hollow mask broke off and more of her face became exposed.

"Look!"

Jinta shouted and I smiled to myself.

"Seems like she found her Reiryoku, but now she has to meet her Zanpakuto."

I said and silence followed.

'This is the hardest part. If she can't beat her Zanpakuto, then there's no hope for her.'

* * *

-Kikishi-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One moment I was surrounded by complete darkness and the next thing I know I'm in an open field, with the grass swaying in the breeze, the moon high in the sky, illuminating everything. I looked around and saw a tree in the middle of the field and started walking towards it. Once I was within a few feet of it I saw someone was sitting on one of it's branches. As I reached the trunk of the tree they spoke.

"So, you've finally come."

They said, their voice sounded heavenly, almost bell like.

"Where am I?"

I asked as I looked around. It was beautiful, wherever this place was.

"This is the world you've created within yourself. It's the world I live in."

They said before jumping down and landing right next to me. My eyes widened as I took in the person before me. She was as tall as me with my same physique, but that was the only thing we had in common. She had long, flowing black hair cascading down her back till it reached her waist. Her bangs were tipped in electric blue and framed her face. She had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a long, flowing light blue and white dress with a split on either side going up to her thighs. There was a teal colored sash around her waist. Underneath she was wearing white boots that hugged her calves. She had ice blue markings along her arms and seemed to cover her body, but I couldn't tell. I noticed the blades strapped to her back.

"Who are you?"

I asked and she smiled at me, showing perfectly white teeth.

"I am Setsuko."

She said and I smiled at her name. Snow child.

"That's your name, but who are you?"

I asked and she sighed.

"You don't seem to understand much, but seeing as you're here I might as well explain. I am your Zanpakuto and essentially a part of you."

She said and my eyes widened.

'She's my Zanpakuto? I've found her, but now what?'

She walked around me, looking me up and down.

"So, you are my master? You don't look like much."

She said and I growled at her.

"But, you seem to have spirit."

She said before drawing her swords. I saw they were twin katanas.

"Well, if you are to be my master, then I must know if you have the will to wield me."

She said before charging at me. I squealed in surprise and stepped back only to fall on my butt. She lunged at me and I instinctively raised my arms to protect myself and closed my eyes. When I heard the clash of steel against steel I opened my eyes to see I was holding twin katanas similar to the ones Setsuko had. The blades perfect, and they connected to the hilt with perfect balance. The hilts were bound in white leather with ribbons of electric blue crisscrossing. They were light weight, but seemed so right in my hands.

"Since you were able to call forth my blades, that shows you truly are to be my master. But unless you can prove to me you deserve to wield me I will call you no such thing."

She said before pushing off from me and disappearing.

I slowly got to my feet and looked around. It had started to snow and the temperature had dropped. My teeth started to chatter. I sensed something behind me and turned just in time to block an attack from her. I had never fought with swords before in my life, but I could tell Setsuko meant business and I didn't want to die. So, I let instinct take over.

Setsuko charged at me again and I ducked and swept out with my feet. She stumbled, but regained her balance.

"You'll have to do better than that."

She said and I glared at her as I tightened my grip on the twin blades in my hands.

'Calm down Kikishi, anger is the surest way for you to lose this battle.'

I thought to myself and took a deep breath to calm down. I started circling Setsuko and she mimicked my actions. She lunged at me and I did the same. We locked swords. She spun around and dragged her sword across my arm. I screamed out as the blade cut through my skin.

"You have no sense of how to fight, you should give up."

She said and I growled at her before spinning and swinging out with the blade in my other hand. It sliced through the fabric of her dress and cut her across her torso.

"I will _not_ give up."

I said and saw her smile for the first time since I met her.

"We'll see about that."

She said before charging at me.

Her attacks were too quick for me to see and I started to panic as I felt pain go through my body where her blades cut. She jumped back and smirked at me. My left arm was completely covered in blood, the crimson liquid running down my arm in ribbons. Staining the pure white snow beneath me. My side and stomach screamed every time I tried to move. She really hadn't held anything back. I shakily stood up and held onto the twin blades in my hands. She charged at me again and I blocked her attack. I sidestepped her, then brought my sword up with my good arm and stabbed it through her torso from the back. She screamed out in pain and turned on me. I ducked and avoided her attack, I pulled the sword out of her abdomen and started attacking her any way I could. She blocked almost all my attacks, but I managed to dodge some of hers. I was able to see some of them. When she knocked the swords out of my hands I wasted no time in punching her square in the face. She stumbled back surprised and I knocked her feet out from under her and pinned her down. She lost her swords as we went down.

"Seems like you are indeed worthy of being my master."

She said before smiling up at me. She disappeared and I looked around, she was sitting in the tree again.

She held something out and the light from the moon hit it and I saw it was her twin blades. She let them fall to the ground and they stuck in.

"You are untrained, but you are not weak."

She said with a smile that I returned. I tried to stand up and was shocked when I felt no pain. I looked down at myself and gasped when I saw I was perfectly fine.

I slowly walked over to the tree and picked up the blades.

"What is your name?"

Setsuko asked and I smiled up at her as I held the swords close to my chest.

"Kikishi."

I said and she smiled down at me.

"I'll see you soon, Kiki."

She said, then everything disappeared in a bright light. I closed my eyes and when I opened it I heard familiar voices.

"Please! Just give her a few more minutes!"

That sounded like Jinta.

"No. If we wait any longer she'll become a Hollow. The mask is already fully formed."

Urahara? I opened my eyes, but everything was dark. I reached up towards my face and felt the Hollow mask on my face. I grabbed part of it and it dissipated in my hand.

"Kikishi?"

Urahara asked and I turned to look at him as the rest of my Hollow mask fell away.

"Just Kiki is fine."

I said with a smile when I saw the shocked looks on all of their faces.

* * *

A/N: Keep in mind that this is somewhat my interpretation of the anime. If I have gotten any of it wrong I apologize, but I won't fix it or change it. Sorry, please read and review.


	9. Messages on the Wall, and More Training

-Urahara-

I looked at Kikishi in shock. Once her Hollow mask had completely formed I thought we'd lost her, but Jinta wouldn't let me kill her. He kept begging me to give her a little more time, and just when I was going to push past him she comes back to us and breaks the mask off herself.

"Kikishi?"

I asked surprised.

"Just Kiki is fine."

She said with a smile and I shook my head at her. She'd done it.

"How do you feel?"

I asked as I walked up to her.

"Tired, but that's about it."

She said and I smiled at her.

"That's understandable. The transformation into a Soul Reaper is a dangerous and tiresome thing, but you did it. Rest up for the next couple of days, we'll continue your training after that."

I said and she nodded. I noticed two blades strapped to her waist and my eyes widened. Kiki followed my gaze and smiled.

"They are my Zanpakuto."

She said and I looked up at her in surprise.

"What's your Zanpakuto's name?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"Setsuko."

She said and I couldn't help but smile to myself as we walked towards the ladder. Tessai helped her up and showed her to a guest bedroom.

'Snow child.'

I thought to myself as I got Ururu to prepare a message for Ichigo and Rukia.

'Seems to fit. She managed to survive the change, but now she's got to survive the rest of her training.'

I thought as I opened the window and Ururu sent the message.

'I'll need more than just Ichigo and Rukia's help for that.'

* * *

-Ichigo-

"How do you think she's doing?"

I asked Rukia as I sat down on my bed.

"I don't know. We won't until we see her next, that is if she doesn't turn into a Hollow."

She said and I sighed. I'd gotten the feeling that Rukia didn't really like Kikishi all that much, but I couldn't tell why.

Suddenly, my window flew open and something came whizzing by my head and smashed onto my wall. I looked up and saw it was a watermelon with a message from Urahara.

'_She survived the transformation. She's a lot stronger than we gave her credit for. She's resting now, but we'll begin her training in a few days. I want you and Rukia to stop by the shop every day after school to help with her training. I think you'll be surprised.'_

I sighed as I got up from my bed and started to clean the watermelon guts off my wall.

"What is with him and sending crazy ass messages? Can't he just send a letter or something?"

I asked as I cleaned my wall. I heard another whizzing sound and ducked as another watermelon hit my wall, erasing the first message and replacing it with another one.

'_Quit complaining and clean it up. Be happy I don't use mangos anymore, they stain worse than watermelons.'_

"He is crazy."

I said and Rukia laughed. Once I finished I crawled back on my bed and laid down. I had forgotten that I had school tomorrow, though thankfully it was a Friday.

"Night Ichigo."

Rukia said before closing the door to my closet.

"Night."

I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

-No one-

Ichigo and Rukia went to school like normal. There was talk among the students about exams being close and what they were going to do during the break. Almost everyone had forgotten about Kikishi's disappearance. After school, they went by Urahara's shop like he'd asked and Tessai brought them tea. They were surprised to see Renji at the table.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Ichigo asked him as he sat down.

"Urahara asked me to come and help him out with something. What are you doing here?"

Renji asked and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his cup of tea.

"Urahara asked me and Rukia to help out with something too."

He said and silence fell between the three of them.

Urahara walked into the room and sat down, cup of tea in hand.

"Well now, since you're all here I think I should tell you why I asked you here. Ichigo, Rukia, you two already know so please be quiet while I explain everything to Renji."

Urahara said and they both nodded and Urahara explained the situation to Renji.

"I've asked you here to help me train her. She is quite an unique young woman."

He said which got Renji's attention.

"Well, where is she?"

Renji asked and Urahara smiled as he stood up.

"She's downstairs playing with Jinta and Ururu."

He said and everyone looked at him confused. He just smiled and led them downstairs. When they turned away from the ladder they couldn't believe what they saw. Kikishi was still dressed in Kenpachi's tattered Shinigami robe, but that's not what surprised them. What surprised them was the fact that Ururu had her mittens on and Jinta had his bat and they were both attacking Kikishi at the same time. She blocked them with two swords and was actually fighting against them pretty well.

"I thought you said she was resting for a few days."

Ichigo said as they walked closer.

"I tried to make her rest, but she just wouldn't listen. I barely managed to get her to rest at all yesterday. She wanted to go ahead and continue her training. I had to get Tessai to keep her in her room."

Urahara said with a smile and the three Soul Reapers looked at Kikishi in shock. Ichigo and Rukia were just surprised, but Renji was extremely curious about her.

* * *

-Renji-

When Urahara had asked me to come help him out with something I told him I would, I had no idea I'd be helping him train a newly made Soul Reaper. When he told me she'd survived the change the night before I thought she'd be in bed for about a week, that's how long I was out for. But when he took us underground and we saw her fighting against Jinta and Ururu I was shocked. She seemed to be able to handle herself just fine, and didn't look tired at all. I watched the auburn haired girl dodge, attack, lunge, jump, and block attacks from both the kids and found my curiosity about her was growing. I couldn't really see what she looked like from this distance.

"Alright. Jinta, Ururu, you two go keep an eye on the store. Tessai, why don't you go bring some bandages and first aid. I have a feeling like we're going to need it."

Urahara said, but Tessai held up a first aid kit.

"Already thought of it."

He said and Urahara smiled.

"Good. Kiki, come here a minute. I want you to meet someone."

Urahara yelled at the auburn haired girl and she sheathed her swords before running over to us. When she stopped and stood next to Urahara I looked her up and down, and I got to say, I liked what I saw.

Her auburn hair went down to the middle of her back and went well with her golden brown eyes. She was about 5'2" and had a body that could rival Rangiku's, though her breasts weren't as large. I noticed she had scars running up and down her arms and there looked like there was a healing bruise on the side of her face.

'Did she get those from training? No, those scars are too old.'

I thought to myself.

"Kiki, this is Renji Abarai. The lieutenant of the Sixth Squad in the Soul Society."

Urahara said and the girl, Kiki, looked up at me. I felt my heart beat pick up as she looked me up an down. Finally she met my eyes and held my gaze.

"Hello, my name's Kikishi Sarutomi. But you can just call me Kiki."

She said with a small smile and I felt my face heat up. She looked so gorgeous, and to think, I'll be helping to train her.

"Alright then, now that introductions are out of the way. Let's get started."

Urahara said and we all turned to look at him.

"Okay. Kiki's had a little bit of training while she was playing with Jinta and Ururu, but she'll need help from you three. This may take a couple of months, maybe even a year, but we are going to train Kiki till she's learned everything."

Urahara said and we all nodded.

"Good. In that case, Kiki, who would you like to start your training with?"

Urahara asked her and she thought about it a minute before turning to look at me. My heart skipped a beat when her eyes met mine again.

"I'll start off training with Gingy here."

She said and I looked at her in surprise. Why had she called me Ginger? I told her my name, so why did she call me that?

I heard Ichigo and Rukia laughing, and Urahara trying to keep his in.

"A..Alright. Simple swordplay."

Urahara said and we both nodded before walking away a few feet. I drew my Zanpakuto and she did the same. I noticed hers were twin blades.

'This should be interesting.'

I thought before she charged at me. I barely had time to block before she knocked my feet out from under me and had me pinned down. I stared up at her in shock.

"Don't underestimate me Gingy, I'm not as untrained as I look."

She said and I glared up at her.

* * *

-Kikishi-

I felt when Urahara came down the ladder with some others. I recognized Rukia and Ichigo's Reiryoku, but not the third person. I ignored them and kept my focus on my fight with Jinta and Ururu. I'd finally gotten the girl to talk to me, even if it was just a few short sentences. When Urahara told them to go up and look after the shop I sheathed my swords. I ran over to him when he said he had someone he wanted me to meet. I was shocked when I saw the guy with brown eyes and long crimson hair. He had it pulled back in a high ponytail. He had tribal tattoos on his forehead, and I noticed he had a rather large widow's peak, but that didn't distract from how he looked. He wasn't all that bad looking, but he wasn't my type. He was wearing a standard Shinigami outfit and I saw his sword strapped to his waist.  
Urahara introduced him and I introduced myself. Then I listened as Urahara explained that I'd had a little bit of training with Jinta and Ururu, but he wanted me to keep working which I was fine with. When he asked me who I wanted to start my training with I was barely able to keep from smiling. Renji looked pretty tough, but I could tell just by the way he was looking at me that he didn't think much of me other than a piece of ass.

"I'll start off training with Gingy here."

I said and smiled to myself when I heard Ichigo and Rukia laugh and saw the look of surprise on Renji's face. Urahara was trying not to laugh as he told us to do simple swordplay. We walked away from the others and drew our Zanpakutos. I lunged at Renji and he was barely able to block my attack before I knocked his feet out from under him and had him pinned to the ground. He stared up at me in shock and I smiled inwardly.

"Don't underestimate me Gingy, I'm not as untrained as I look."

I said and he glared up at me.

I got off him and turned towards him, ready for another go, but his sword was sheathed. I stood up and looked at him confused.

"What? You don't wanna help me train anymore just cause I pinned you?"

I asked and saw his jaw clench.

"No, I just think if you could pin me so easily then maybe you should fight someone else until you can use your bankai."

He said and I sighed as I sheathed my swords.

"Spoil sport."

I muttered as I walked past him. Urahara looked at me confused when I walked past him towards Rukia.

"Gingy said I should play with someone else."

I said and saw him smile.

"Alright, Rukia, would you mind teaching her some kidos."

Urahara said and Rukia nodded, though reluctantly.

Two hours passed and I had learned every single kido Rukia knew, plus the ones Urahara knew.

"You learn quickly."

He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I want to work on my swordplay. Gingy said something about a bankai. I want to be able to do that before my training is over."

I said and Urahara's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely."


	10. Gingies, Broken Bones, and Restraints

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

-Kikishi-

"Alright. Kiki, Renji, try it again. And Kiki, this time try not to break anything."

Urahara said to me and I smiled as I drew my twin blades. I twirled the one in my left hand as I circled Renji.

"I'll try not to."

I said and heard Urahara sigh. I locked eyes with Renji and nodded. He released his Zanpakuto's bankai form and I smiled at him. Over the past couple of months I'd learned a lot. I now was able to beat Urahara in an actual one on one fight with him going all out. Rukia and I finally got over our issues and were actually really good friends. Ichigo and Renji helped me learn to access my bankai. Now Urahara just wanted to refine what I'd learned. He said if I could successfully use and hold my bankai state for more than an hour then my training would be complete.

"Bankai. Shatter, Ice Maiden of the snow and ice."

I said and felt Setsuko transform in my hands. The twin blades in my hands shortened to daggers, the hilt still the same, but the blade was made of refined crystal which was harder than steel and could cut through anything. My bankai was somewhat similar to Renji's in one aspect. Just like how Hihio Zabimaru curled around him like a snake, Setsuko had transformed into two ice dragons. One an electric blue and white, the other a teal blue and white. The ice dragons of the east and west. Sisters to the fire dragons of the north and south.

I smirked at the look of shock on Renji's face. No matter how many times he's seen me in my bankai form it still surprised him. I charged at him and he blocked. I sent Easari, the dragon of the east after him to attack from the front while Wasarai, the dragon of the west snuck around and attacked him from behind. She wrapped herself around his feet and pulled him up into the air. He dropped his sword and I smirked up at him.

"You should pay more attention Gingy."

I said and heard him growl at me before he brought his hands up, pointed them at me, and released a kido.

I jumped back to dodge it and Wasari's grip on him loosened and he fell to the ground.

"As should you."

He said and I smiled before using Shunpo and appearing behind him. He tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge my attack and my foot collided with his stomach, sending him flying across the field. He landed on his back and slid across the ground. When he finally came to a stop he didn't move.

"Ah shit! I forgot to hold back. Gingy!"

I yelled before appearing next to him. I knelt down and looked him over. He seemed fine, but I saw he was holding his side.

"Fuck, what'd I break this time?"

I asked as I tried to move his hand away.

"It's nothing."

He said trying to sit up, but I growled at him and pushed him back down.

"It is not nothing damn it, now lie still."

I said and he sighed, but did as I said. I pulled his shirt up and saw his side already starting to bruise up.

"Damn it, I broke your ribs again."

I said and turned to call for Urahara but he was already at my side tending to Renji.

"I told you not to break anything Kiki."

He said as he healed Renji's ribs.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to hold back."

I said and Urahara just shook his head at me as he finished.

"I'm fine, Urahara fixed me up so there's no need for you to feel bad."

Renji said as he sat up. I saw him tense at the pain it caused him and instantly felt worse.

I helped him to his feet and walked him over to the ladder and jumped back upstairs. I moved him into the guest room against his protests and started to help him to the bed.

"Kiki, really, I'm fine."

He said and I glared at him.

"I don't care if Urahara did fix up your ribs, you are going to rest for the rest of the day."

I said and Renji pulled out of my grip and started to head out the door. I growled and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tried pulling him towards the bed. He sidestepped me and tripped me. I started to fall and he went to catch me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and flipped him onto the bed and pinned him down. He stared up at me wide eyed and I smiled down at him.

"I said rest."

I said and he glared up at me.

"And I said I was fine."

He snapped as he tried to push me off him. I tightened my grip on his shoulders and moved so I was straddling him to keep him down.

"Damn it Gingy, I feel bad enough as is, will you please just rest!"

I snapped and he looked up at me in shock.

"Kiki, I-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"Just….please rest."

I said as I looked him in the eyes. The training I'd received from Urahara and the others had changed me. I was no longer the weak little defenseless girl I was before, now I was strong and confident, but I was unable to control how much of that strength I used when I fought and wound up hurting the people I held dear to me.

I noticed Renji had a small blush on his face and was confused as to why until I remembered the position I'd put us in. I was on top of him, straddling his waist. I blushed a dark red before jumping off the bed and heading for the door. I stopped and turned back to look at Renji.

"Please, just rest."

I said before leaving the room and heading back downstairs to talk to Urahara. He had an entire shop for the Shinigami clientele, if anyone could have something that could help me control myself when I fought it'd be him.

* * *

-Urahara-

'Kiki really has a hard time controlling her new found strength.'

I thought as I leaned against a rock and waited for her to come back down. Ichigo and Rukia had left a little while after Kiki had taken Renji upstairs. They said something about having to go on a picnic with Ichigo's family. I saw Kiki jump through the hole from the shop and land lightly on her feet at the bottom of the ladder. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of me.

"I see you managed to convince Renji to rest."

I said and noticed her blush slightly.

"Yeah…"

She said and I could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Kiki, he said he was alright."

I said trying to comfort her, but she shook her head and looked at me.

"Kisuke, I'm thankful for all the training, but I don't want to hurt my friends when I fight. I have no control over the amount of strength I use and it's hurt my friends countless times. Please, you have to have something that can help me."

She said and my eyes widened when she used my first name. She was serious.

I smiled at her and pulled a box from my robe and handed it to her.

"What you need is in there."

I said as she opened it.

"What-"

She started as she looked inside.

"They are called Reiryoku Weights. They put a strain on the one who wears them and lessens the amount of Reiryoku that person can use. In your case, they will help you control the amount of strength you use while you fight. It'll be weird when you first put them on, but once you get used to them you won't even notice they're there. And, they become completely invisible once you put them on."

I said and she looked up at me in shock.

"I made them after the first time you fought full out against me in your bankai state."

I explained and she nodded as she bent to put them on, but then froze.

"I will be able to take them off right?"

She asked and I smiled.

"At any time. Just send a bit of your Reiryoku to the center of the band and they'll fall free, releasing the pent up energy."

I said and she nodded before strapping them to her arms and legs. She stood up and stumbled a bit and I steadied her.

"Careful."

I said and she smiled at me.

"I warned you that you'd feel different. Try walking around with them, it might take a few….."

I trailed off as she started walking, running, then jumping around as if it was nothing.

"…tries."

I finished and she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Kisuke!"

She yelled before jumping at me and giving me a hug. I laughed before returning it and pulling away.

"Combat with them will be different as well, but no one but you will be able to tell you have any restraints on. People who have faced you full out will notice a difference when you fight, but they will just think you learned control."

I said and she nodded.

"Will I still be able to access my bankai state?"

She asked and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"That I'm not sure about."

I said and saw her eyes widen.

"But we can always find out if you want."

I said quickly and she calmed down.

"Alright. Kisuke, can you train me from now on?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"I want you to be the only one to train me since I have these restraints on. That and you'll be able to help me learn to fight with them on."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Sure."

I said as I pushed away from the rock I was leaning against.

"Let's start the rest of your training."

I said and she smiled at me before all emotion drained from her face and she turned serious.


	11. Questions, School, and Still Alive

-Yachiru-

"Hey Kenny, how do you think Kikishi is doing?"

I asked as we made our way back from a mission. I noticed Kenny slowed his pace and look around before answering.

"I'm not sure Yachiru, but I know Ichigo will keep his promise."

He said and I nodded, though I wasn't fully convinced. I was still shocked that she had wanted to become a Soul Reaper.

"What do you think happened when she went back?"

I asked once we reached the Eleventh Squad barracks.

"I don't know."

Kenny said and I sighed.

"When do you think we'll see her again?"

I asked and heard him sigh.

"There are some things I don't have the answer to Yachiru. We'll see her again when she decides to come back."

He said and I sighed. He was right, I just hope she came back soon.

* * *

-**FIVE MONTHS LATER-**

* * *

-Kikishi-

"Well, these past few months have been fun Kisuke, but I think I'm done."

I said and he smiled at me as I sheathed my sword. I looked around us and saw the broken remains of several swords that Kisuke had used in his fight against me. As he'd said, he'd trained me by himself for the past five months. He trained me on everything from hand to hand combat, sword play, kido incantations, the history of the Soul Society, and who was in charge of what at the shop to the current subjects currently being taught at school. I was surprised he was so up to date on things, but was glad for it all the same.

"I think you're right Kiki."

He said as he picked his hat up from the ground. We started walking towards the ladder leading upstairs to the shop. The place that had become like a home to me.

"I still can't believe you managed to complete my training in only eleven months. It was supposed to take a full year."

He said and I smiled as we climbed upstairs and shut the hatch behind us.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it that I learn quickly."

I said and he ruffled my hair as we walked into the living room. Tessai brought tea and we all sat down. Jinta and Ururu had become somewhat like siblings to me, and Tessai and Kisuke both were like fathers to me.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

Jinta asked once we were all done with our tea.

"I don't know, go back to school I guess. I mean, I can't just lay about here all day like a certain red head we know."

I said and everyone laughed as Renji walked into the room at that moment. He looked around confused before sitting next to me.

I ignored him like I always did. I knew full well of how Renji felt for me, he made that perfectly clear after the first month we'd been training together. I'd told him I wasn't interested, but that didn't stop him from trying. Once I'd broken his ribs the first time he stopped being so persistent, but ever since that day I pinned him down on the bed he's been trying any way possible to get a reaction out of me. He knew I didn't do too well with physical contact beyond friendship, and he used that knowledge to his advantage.

"So you won't be returning to the Soul Society then?"

Ururu asked and I smiled at her.

"No, not just yet anyways. For the past eleven months all I've done ever since I got back from the Soul Society was train. I want to spend the rest of the year as a human."

I said and they all looked at me in understanding.

"That, and I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

I said and felt Kisuke's Reiryoku flare. He was the only one who knew what I was talking about.

"Are you sure you want to do that Kiki? You know you don't have to."

He said and I smiled at him. He acted just like an over protective father at times.

"Yes I do Kisuke. They probably think I'm dead. David may be an asshole, but my mother is a whole nother story."

I said and heard him sigh.

"If you really want to do it then I've got no right to stop you."

He said and I smiled at him as I stood up.

"Thanks for everything Kisuke, but I won't be leaving just yet. For the rest of the year I'd like to stay here, if that's alright with you?"

I asked uncertain and he smiled at me.

"Of course it's alright with me Kiki, you should know this."

He said and I walked around the table and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"I really don't think there's any way for me to thank you for all you've done for me Kisuke."

I said in his ear so only he would hear.

"It's alright Kiki, I did it because I wanted to. I felt like helping you achieve your goal and I did."

He said and I tightened my grip around his neck before pulling away.

I looked at the clock and groaned, earning looks from everyone at the table.

"We were down there longer than I thought. It's been so long since I last had to go to bed early."

I said and everyone smiled at me.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Training to become a Shinigami was nothing, school will be hell though, I just know it."

I said and heard laughter from Kisuke and Renji as I walked out of the room and down the hall towards my bedroom. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes.

'I wonder how Kenpachi and Yachiru are doing? And Rangiku and Toshiro. I wonder what they've been up to lately.'

I wondered to myself as sleep slowly claimed me. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep and for the first time in a while I felt content.

-Rangiku-

I sighed as I watched Hitsugaya practically mope around. Ever since Kiki left eleven months ago he's been a complete wreck. He tried to hide it and it worked around the other Captains, but I could tell the subtle difference in the way he acted. He seemed distracted more than usual, and practically jumped at a chance to go on missions.

"Rangiku, get a squad together and go look around the Seireitei. When you get back be ready to head to the human world. Captain Yamamoto requested that we go and check up on the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki."

He said and I nodded before leaving to do as he said. I couldn't help but smile to myself knowing that if we went to the human world then we'd run into Kiki again. I couldn't wait to see how Shiro-chan will react.

* * *

-No one-

Kikishi woke up to the sound of her alarm going off and groaned before rolling out of bed. She dressed quickly in the school's uniform and fixed her auburn hair. She no longer had to worry about hiding bruises or cuts on her body. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen of the shop. No one else was up so she made herself some toast before writing Kisuke a note and pulling on her shoes. She finished her toast before running down the street and heading back to her old house, which just happened to be on her way to school.

Kikishi had purposely woken up two hours earlier than necessary so that she could stop by her old home and talk to her mother and stepfather. She stood before the door and knocked twice with a shaky hand. There were noises from inside before the door opened to reveal Lila. Her once beautifully golden blonde hair now looked dirty and nappy. Kikishi could see her mother's bones through her skin and didn't like how unhealthy she looked. Lila's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her daughter standing on her doorstep.

"K-Kikishi?"

She asked uncertain.

"Hey mom."

Kikishi said with a smile and suddenly had Lila's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead."

She said and Kikishi wrapped her arms around her mother as she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm not."

Kikishi said as she pulled away. Lila wiped her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

"I can see that. But where did you go?"

"I-"

Kikishi started, but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Lilia, who's at the door?"

David's voice sounded from inside the house as he came into view. He stopped when he saw Kikishi.

"Y-You? I thought I ki-"

"Nice to see you too David."

Kikishi said cutting him off. She just wanted to let the past go.

David's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock as he took in the girl before him. She was so different from the time he'd last seen her, but then again that was when he'd pushed her over the edge of a cliff.

"W-What are you doing here?"

He asked and Kikishi smiled at him.

"I just wanted to come see you guys and say goodbye. I forgive you for everything you did and I wanted to let you know that I don't hold any grudge against you."

Kikishi said, much to the surprise of both David and Lila. The alarm on Kikishi's watch went off, telling her that she had to go.

"Well, I'll be seeing you."

Kikishi said before turning and walking away. She could feel the confusion and relief mixed in with both of their Reiryokus. Humans had Reiryokus too, but they weren't nearly as strong until they took on their spirit forms.

Kikishi smiled to herself, happy to have finally let go of the past. She knew she's never be able to fully forgive David or her mother for what had happened those four years she lived in that house, but she had spoke the truth when she said she held no grudge against them. She just wanted to let them know she didn't hate them and she had.


	12. Back to School Surprises

-Kikishi-

I sighed as I handed in the aptitude test the principal made me take. Apparently, because I was out so much they wanted to know what I knew so they could place me in the right classes. Thank God Kisuke taught me everything he did, otherwise I'd have been screwed. The principal came back in the classroom I'd been put in to take the test with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Well Ms. Sarutomi. According to your scores on the aptitude test you should be able to pick up right where the teachers left off before exams started."

The principal, a thin man with jet black hair and dark green eyes, said and I nodded.

"So then I can go to class now?"

I asked and he nodded before handing me the paper in his hand.

"Get all your teachers to sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day before you head home."

He said and I nodded once again before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

I walked down the deserted hall and sighed.

'I kinda missed being in school.'

I thought as I looked out the windows. I could see the courtyard of the school, the track field, and the road leading into and out of Karakura Town. I finally reached my home room and knocked twice before opening the door. I walked up to the teacher and handed them the piece of paper the principal had given me. The teacher looked over and read it and I scanned the room of shocked faces.

I saw Ichigo sitting next to the window in the back with Rukia next to him. He was looking outside, uninterested in anything the teacher had to say. I sent a bit of Reiryoku towards him and his head shot to the front of the room with wide eyes. Surprisingly, he wasn't the only one. A girl with orange hair just like Ichigo's and brown eyes, a boy with straight, chin-length raven-colored hair that framed both sides of his face. He had blue eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. And then there was a boy with wavy brown hair that hung over his brown eyes, he looked to be of Mexican decent. They all looked up at me with shock and confusion dancing in their eyes. Only Ichigo and Rukia knew I was a Soul Reaper.

The teacher handed me the paper back and I went down the aisles of desks and sat in the one in the back next to the window. I felt everyone looking at me, but ignored them.

'It seems like there are others in the room with high amounts of Reiryoku. Glasses seems to be a Quincy by the feel of it. That girl is quite powerful, but I can tell she doesn't like to fight unless she has to. And the brown haired boy seems to be really quiet, but I can feel his power lying just beneath the surface. Kisuke's training really did pay off.'

I thought with a smile.

The first three classes of the day dragged on and helped remind me why I had started to hate school in the first place. The teacher was droning on about the proper way to say something in English and I sighed.

'I had forgotten how boring school could be.'

I thought as I looked out the window. How I longed to be able to be outside, anything would be better than this.

Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal the principal. The teacher turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

The teacher asked and the principal walked into the room.

"You have a few new students, but they probably won't be staying very long."

The principal said, which got the attention of the whole class. Well the whole class, minus me. I couldn't give a damn if we had new students.

"Well I'll leave you to your class."

The principal said before leaving. I heard gasps as the new students walked into the room and rolled my eyes at everyone's reactions. They were just new students, not that big a deal.

"Well then, go ahead and introduce yourselves. Then you can go sit anywhere you like."

The teacher said and I heard a group of girls talking about one of the new students.

"Oooh, look at his hair. You think that's his natural color?"

One asked.

"I don't know. Thin he'll sit next to me?"

Another asked and I rolled my eyes at them. The boys were just as bad. I heard what some of them were talking about.

"Look at her breasts. They easily beat Orihime's and she looks like she knows a thing or two."

One said and the others just agreed.

'I can't believe a couple of new students are causing this much of a fuss.'

I thought as I continued to look out the window.

"Hello, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto."

The first student said and I froze.

'Wait a minute. Did she just say Rangiku?'

I wondered as I looked up and saw her taking the seat next to Rukia. I couldn't believe it. It was Rangiku.

"Wait a minute, if she's here then that means…..'

I looked up towards the front of the class and gasped in shock. It was him.

"Hello, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

He said bowing to the class.

As he straightened back up I looked him over and noticed he was wearing the school's uniform. His spiky white hair and turquoise eyes seemed to stand out. I blushed when I realized I was staring and looked down at my desk. I heard him walking through the aisle of desks before sitting down in the empty one beside me.

The teacher picked up right where he was before the principal had interrupted class. I glanced at Toshiro from the corner of my eye and blushed when I saw he was looking at me. I quickly looked away and tried to focus on the things outside. Anything other than the fact that he was sitting right next to me.

'It's really him. He's really here, but…..why?'

* * *

A/N: Shorter than usual, I know, but I just had to end it there. It was priceless. Please Review.


	13. Conversations, Assumptions, and Juice

-Toshiro-

After Rangiku had sat down everyone turned back towards the front of the room and looked at me.

'Why are humans so annoying?'

I wondered as I looked over the crowd of faces looking at me. I saw Ichigo, and Rukia. They were looking at me in shock, they obviously hadn't expected to see me and Rangiku which is how it should be. Though this isn't the first time we've come to the human world to check up on Ichigo.

"Hello, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

I said before bowing to the class. I heard some girls squeal, others sigh and I groaned. I didn't like it, but it seems like I'll have to put up with human girls again while keeping an eye on Ichigo. Captain Yamamoto said to stay as long as we deemed necessary, but weren't allowed to come back until having stayed in the human world for at least a month.

I straightened back up and saw the girls in the class all looking at me hungrily with lust clear in their eyes and I shuddered in disgust. I looked over the classroom for an empty seat and saw there was one next to an auburn haired girl who looked down at her desk before I could see her face. As I walked down the aisle of desks I had the feeling like I knew her, but I wasn't sure from where. The teacher picked up form where he left off, explaining the proper way to say something in English and I tuned him out. I turned my head and looked at the girl next to me. She had a wonderful body, but she didn't flaunt it which told me immediately that she was a lot better than most of the human girls in this class. Her auburn hair went down to a little bit past her mid-back. The feeling of knowing her came back, but still I couldn't place where I'd seen her before.

'If only I could see her face. Then I'd be able to remember.'

I thought as I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye.

She immediately blushed and looked out the window. It looked like her eyes were golden brown.

'Where have I seen her before?'

I wondered as I turned and looked towards the front of the room. I couldn't place where I'd seen her before and it was bothering me.

'Maybe Rangiku will know. I'll ask her at lunch.'

* * *

-Rangiku-

I wanted to scream at Hitsugaya-kun. I realized who the auburn haired girl was the moment I saw her. It was Kiki, and I'm pretty sure she recognized us as well. I smiled when is aw her blush as she looked at Hitsugaya-kun, but when I saw the confusion on his face as he looked at the girl I sighed.

'How in the world can he not realize who it is? She is sitting right next to him for crying out loud. I know he gave up waiting for her to return, but come on.'

I sighed and turned away.

'Guess I'll just tell him it's her during lunch.'

I thought with one last glance at the two.

* * *

-Ichigo-

I couldn't believe it. First Kikishi comes back and Orihime and the others sensed her Reiryoku when she flared it, and now Toshiro and Rangiku are here as well. I turned to look at Rukia and saw she looked calm. She tore a sheet of paper from her notebook, scribbled something on it, then tossed it on my desk when the teacher wasn't looking. I looked down and read it.

'I'm worried about why they're here too, but just wait till lunch. We can talk on the roof.' I sighed in relief knowing Rukia had a plan. I quickly scribbled a response.

'Ok. But what about Kiki?'

I asked before tossing it back to her.

'She may not have recognized them.'

'Say that she has. Then what?'

'We'll deal with that then, but until then act like nothings changed.'

I smiled as I read what she'd written.

Suddenly, the paper was snatched out of my hand. I looked around to see Rukia slide it in her notebook. I looked at her confused until the teacher's shadow fell upon my desk.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Ichigo?"

I looked up and blushed.

"No, sorry Sensei."

I said and he nodded before walking back to the front of the class. I sighed and looked out the window. Lunch couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

-Kikishi-

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I was up and out of my seat before anyone else even realized what they'd heard. I didn't dare look at Toshiro to see if he saw me, I wanted out of that classroom as soon as possible. I needed time to think.

I bought some juice and a honey bun before running around to the back of the school. I looked around to make sure no one was looking before using Shunpo and landing on top of the roof. It was deserted, much to my relief. I jumped up onto the water tower and sat down Indian style. I leaned against the ladder and started to eat my honey bun and tried to sort things out.

'Okay. So when I first went to the Soul Society I was found by Kenpachi and Yachiru. I was out for four days while my body tried to heal. When I woke up Yachiru had gone to get some food, but lost track of time. That was when I had taken one of Kenpachi's robes and left. Then as I was walking down the street of the Seireitei I felt someone coming after me and blacked out again.'

I thought as I drained the rest of my juice and went back to nibbling on my honey bun.

'When I woke up I was in another room with Shiro-chan. When I tried to leave he stopped me, that's when Rangiku showed up. Then we spent two hours talking about the Soul Society and my life, though all I told her was that my mother wasn't the best mom in the world and that my dad left when I was fourteen and that I'd been beaten since that day. I didn't tell her by who though. Then I asked if they could turn me into a Soul Reaper and they flipped out. I left, and ran into Kenpachi and Yachiru. Then Ichigo and Rukia showed up, Ichigo made a deal with Kenpachi and I left with them to become a Soul Reaper. Eleven months of extremely hard training and now I'm a Soul Reaper, I've made peace with my mother and stepfather, come back to school, and made some pretty cool friends. But what do I do now? Act like none of it happened? I can't do that, but what will happen if I go back? Sure Kenpachi said he'd be waiting for my return, but he never offered me a place to stay.'

I groaned and laid down on the water tower and stared up at the sky.

'What should I do?'

I wondered as I watched the clouds roll along the sky. They seemed to mock me. Like they knew I felt lost and confined in this world and they purposely mocked me by rolling along free in the huge expanse of sky overhead.

I heard voices from below and rolled over to see what all the commotion was about. My eyes widened when I saw Ichigo, Rukia, the three kids from our class, Rangiku, and Toshiro all standing around on the roof.

"Rangiku, what are you and Hitsugaya-kun doing here?"

The orange haired girl with her hair pulled back with pins asked and I growled at her calling Toshiro 'Hitsugaya-kun'.

'Wait, why am I getting so upset? Rangiku calls him that all the time.'

I thought as I shook my head to clear my mind.

"We came here to check up on Ichigo and you guys. Captain Yamamoto asked us to come to the human world and keep and eye on you all."

Rangiku said and I saw everyone nod in understanding.

"So how long will you two be here in the human world?"

The boy in the glasses asked.

"As long as we deem necessary."

Toshiro said coldly and the boy in the glasses merely pushed his glasses back up his face.

'He seems colder than I remember.'

I thought as I listened to the conversation down below.

"Do you two have a place to stay?"

Ichigo asked and Rangiku turned to look at him.

"To be honest no. We were hoping Urahara would be able to help us out. Think he'd be willing to put us up for a couple of weeks?"

She asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure once you explain why you're here he'll help you out. I mean he's been helping Ki-"

Ichigo started only to be cut off by Rukia.

"Well we really should be getting back to class. We'll see you two around. Come on guys."

Rukia said as she practically shoved everyone but Toshiro and Rangiku back inside.

'I wonder if she knew I was up here? She shouldn't have been able to tell, I mean I have my Reiryoku pretty well hidden.'

I thought as I slowly sat up.

"Hitsugaya-kun, did you notice that girl you're sitting next to in class?"

Rangiku asked and I froze.

'So she did recognize me.'

I thought as I listened for Toshiro's response.

"Yeah. She seems really familiar, but I can't place why."

He said and I mentally groaned.

'Gee, way to make a girl feel special Shiro-chan.'

I thought with a frown.

"You're so oblivious sometimes."

Rangiku said and Toshiro looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I heard Rangiku sigh.

"I'm talking about the fact that the girl you're sitting next to in class is Kiki. I can't believe you didn't notice her."

Rangiku said and I felt Toshiro's Reiryoku flare with what felt like hope before he contained it.

"You're wrong Rangiku. It's not her, she never survived her training to become a Soul Reaper. If she had she would have come back by now."

He said coldly and I flinched.

"Hitsugaya-kun. I know you were hoping she'd come back, but just because she hasn't come back yet doesn't mean she won't. For all we know she could have been going through some really intense training and never got the chance to come back."

Rangiku said and my eyes widened when she randomly guessed something so close to the truth.

"You're wrong. If she was alive she would have come back by now. That girl isn't her."

He said and I growled at how little faith he had in me.

I stood up on top of the water tower and threw my empty juice box at his head. I heard him growl as he turned to look up at me.

"You know, it's mean to assume things Shiro-chan."

I said and saw both his and Rangiku's eyes widen in shock.

"Ki-Kikishi?"

Rangiku asked and I smiled down at her before jumping from the water tower and landing in a crouch in front of Toshiro. I straightened up and looked him in his turquoise colored eyes.


	14. Places to Stay and Search Parties

-Rangiku-

I was confused when a juice box was suddenly thrown at Hitsugaya's head. He growled and we both turned to look up at the water tower since it was thrown from that direction. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Kiki standing on top.

"You know, it's mean to assume things Shiro-chan."

She said.

"Ki-Kikishi?"

I asked unsure and she smiled down at me before jumping and landing in a crouch in front of Hitsugaya. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. I could feel the disbelief, shock, and awe coming from him and couldn't help but smile. After the fifth month with no sign of her he had withdrawn within himself and become even colder. He hadn't noticed it and neither had the other captains, but I did.

"K-Kikishi?"

He asked unsure and I shook my head at him.

'Is that really all he could think to say?'

* * *

-Kikishi-

I wanted to smile at him, but remembered I was slightly pissed at him.

"Rangiku was half right you know."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"I have been training with Kisuke for the past eleven months. I finished my normal training about five months ago and asked him to help me do something and finished that training just yesterday. I wanted to relax and was trying to figure out what to do next."

I said and Rangiku ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Congratulations! You're a Soul Reaper then?"

She asked as she spun me around and set me down. I laughed at the look in her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

I said and she smiled before crushing me in a hug again.

"Can't…breathe…."

I managed to choke out and she released me.

"Sorry."

She said and I smiled at her as I tried to get air back in my lungs.

"Don't worry about it."

I said and she smiled.

"Then why didn't you come back?"

Toshiro asked and I turned to look at him, all traces of humor gone from my face.

"Because, to be honest I don't have anything there for me. But I don't have anything here for me either. Kenpachi said he'd wait for me to see if Ichigo kept his promise, but he never offered me a place to stay. If I were to go back to the Soul Society, then it'd only be for a visit. I have no place to stay."

I said and saw pain flash through his eyes and what looked like pity.

"You could come back and stay with us."

Rangiku said and I turned to look at her in shock.

"Are you sure?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"What about Shiro-chan? Is it alright with him?"

I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. I was confused when I saw the pink hue on his cheeks.

"Even if he isn't okay with it you're gonna stay with us. You yourself said you had become a Soul Reaper. We'll have one of the captains see your power and then you'll become part of whatever squad you want."

Rangiku said and I couldn't help but smile at her. She just offered me a place to stay. I didn't have to stay in a world where I felt like I didn't belong.

"Kiki? Are you ok?"

Rangiku asked and I nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

She asked and I reached up and was shocked when I felt water streaming down my face. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her stomach. Her arms wrapped around me.

"It's alright, there's no need to cry."

She said and I shook my head.

"Yes there is….."

I said and pulled back and wiped my face. She looked down at me confused.

"You gave me a place to stay."

* * *

-Rangiku-

I looked down at Kiki confused.

'Why in the world is she crying?'

"You gave me a place to stay."

She said as she straightened up.

"What do you mean? Don't you have a place you're staying in here?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not just a place to lay my head that I want. I don't feel like I belong here, but I was worried about coming back because I had no place to stay. I'd have felt like I didn't belong there, and I don't want that."

She said and I wanted to pull her into a hug, but the bell saying that lunch was over sounded. I looked at Kiki before turning to look at Hitsugaya-kun, only to see he was gone.

"Where-"

"He left after you said I could stay with you guys."

Kiki said and I shook my head before running inside and heading back to class. It was only when I got to the classroom door that I realized Kiki wasn't following.

I was going to go back up to the roof, but the door opened and the teacher pulled me inside.

* * *

-No one-

Kiki stayed on the roof by herself, not moving for the longest time. She couldn't believe it, she'd finally be able to go back to the one place other than Urahara's shop that she felt like she belonged.

She smiled to herself before jumping back on top of the water tower. She laid down and looked up at the sky. The clouds no longer seemed to be mocking her, but mimicking the feeling of freedom that she felt.

'I can't believe I'm going to be able to go back. And I'll be living with Rangiku and Shiro-chan. Though I wonder why he was blushing.'

Kiki thought to herself as the clouds rolled along. She yawned despite herself. Crying had made her eyelids feel heavy and the sunlight was warming her and making her feel sleepy.

'I've missed so much school, a couple more classes won't matter.'

She thought to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

-Toshiro-

When Rangiku returned to class by herself I was curious as to why. I asked her where Kikishi was and she'd said she was on the roof. The class period dragged on and Kiki still hadn't come back. The teacher didn't seem to care, and the students just ignored her absence.

"This isn't the first time she's done this you know."

Rukia said as we walked down the hall towards the final class of the day.

"Done what?"

Rangiku asked as we filed into the classroom.

"Skipped class. She's extremely smart, but school bores her. Most things do."

Rukia said as we took our seats.

"When do you think she'll show back up?"

Rangiku asked as the teacher started class.

"She usually shows up halfway through this class."

Ichigo said and Rangiku nodded. I looked out the window and tuned everything else out.

'So when Rangiku and I go back Kiki will be living with us.'

I thought and felt my face heat up again as I thought about it. I shook my head to clear it and turned to watch the teacher as she explained how to solve the equation on the board.

Class dragged on just like the last one and when the bell finally rang to release the mass of students Rangiku joined me with Ichigo and the others.

"She still hasn't showed up. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Rangiku asked worried. I smiled to myself at how protective my Lieutenant had become of Kiki.

'Seems like I'm not the only one who likes her.'

I thought to myself and blushed again as I realized what I'd just thought.

'I only like her as a friend. Nothing more.'

I said to myself and tuned back into the conversation when I heard my name.

"Hitsugaya-kun and I were up on the roof talking to her, then the bell to end lunch rang and I headed to class. Once I was at the door I realized she wasn't following me."

Rangiku said and everyone's face turned worried.

"She never stays away for this long. Rukia, did you feel her Reiryoku leave the school?"

Ichigo asked and Rukia shook her head.

"No, and besides, her bag is still here."

She said and Ichigo sighed.

"I have no idea where she could be then. Alright, guys spread out and see if you can find her. Rukia, Rangiku, you two check the track. Chad, Uryu, you two check the cafeteria. Orihime and I will check the classrooms and halls."

Ichigo said and they all nodded.

"I'll check the roof. We can meet up in the courtyard of the school."

I said and everyone nodded before running off in search of Kiki.

I couldn't feel her Reiryoku as I headed up the stairs towards the roof, but I had a feeling like she was up there anyway. As my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I looked around. She was nowhere in sight. I walked around, but still couldn't find her. I was just about to head back inside when I heard a whimper. I looked around, but I was still the only one on the roof. Just as I reached the door I heard the whimper again and looked up towards the water tower.

'She was up there earlier, maybe she's there again.'

I thought to myself as I Shunpoed up and landed lightly on my feet. I had been right. Kiki was laying on the water tower asleep, though she was whimpering and curled up into a ball.

'Is she having a nightmare or something?'

I wondered as I walked closer to her. I crouched down and reached out to try and wake her, but she flinched as soon as I touched her. I felt her Reiryoku flare threateningly and wrapped mine around hers. She calmed down and rolled over to face me. Her auburn hair fell to cover part of her face and she looked so innocent when she was asleep. I moved her hair out of her face and froze when she leaned into my hand.

"Toshiro…."

She murmured in her sleep and I blushed.

'She's dreaming about me now?'

I wondered and found I was curious to find out what she was dreaming about.

I sat down next to her and propped my knee up. I could hear the others still searching for her, but I couldn't bring myself to wake her. The sun was starting to set and Kiki was still sleeping. Ichigo and the others had come up to the roof to see if I'd had any luck finding her, but when they didn't see me they left. Rangiku looked up at the water tower before leaving and I smiled to myself. Not even ten minutes after they left Kiki started to stir. She moaned before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey there sleepyhead."

I said and her head whipped around and she stared at me with wide golden brown eyes.

"What-"

"When you didn't show up everyone got worried. We all started looking for you and I found you up here asleep, I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

I said and saw a small blush cover her cheeks.

"I….I didn't say anything, did I?"

She asked and I smiled.

"I don't know, maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Thought I wonder, just what were you dreaming about that had you saying my name?"

I asked and she blushed a bright red. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She looked so cute when she blushed.


	15. Nightmares

-Kikishi-

I blushed when Toshiro laughed at me. I remember dreaming of a time David had come into my room when he was drunk and beating me for not having his food on the table. That was when I'd received the cuts and bruises on my back. I remember his ring cutting into my skin and screaming for him to stop. Then, suddenly the dream disappeared and I felt a calming and safe feeling wrap around me and I started to dream of Toshiro. I had woken up to find I was sleeping in a bed with him. I'd rolled over and squealed in surprise which woke him up. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I'd said his name and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Then I woke up.

All that, plus hearing Toshiro's voice right next to me and what he said I couldn't help but blush even though I knew he didn't know what I'd dreamed about. Hell, I still couldn't figure out why I'd dreamed of Toshiro in the first place.

"Are you okay?"

He asked and I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did everyone else go home already?"

I asked and he nodded as he stood up and stretched. The shirt of the school uniform rose up a bit, exposing the skin beneath and I blushed. He was ripped from the little bit I could see.

"Ready to go?"

He asked turning to me and I blushed an even darker shade of red before answering him.

"Y-Yeah. But where are we going?"

I asked as I stood up.

"I'm gonna walk you home, then meet up with Rangiku and try and find Urahara's shop."

He said and I nodded in response.

"Why do you need to find his shop?"

I asked as we jumped from the water tower down onto the roof of the school.

"Because Rangiku and I will need a place to stay during our stay in the human world and we were hoping he could help."

He said and I froze.

'Should I tell him that's where I live or no? I guess considering he's walking me home he'll find out eventually.'

I thought as he turned to look at me.

"Are you sure you're okay Kiki? You seem a little out of it."

He said and I blushed at him calling me Kiki. He'd never done it before, though I liked the sound of it coming from him.

"I'm fine, really. Nightmares just do that to me, though the dream I had before waking up helped a little."

I said without thinking and blushed a bright red as images of the dream flashes in my head.

"Want to talk about it? The nightmare."

He said and I looked at him in shock. No one ever really wanted to hear me talk about it, then again I was too afraid to tell anyone about what was going on in the first place.

"I'll tell you while we walk."

I said and he nodded. We jumped from the roof and landed in the courtyard of the school, then grabbed our bags and started walking down the street.

"It's not the first time I've dreamed of what happened to me while I stayed with my stepfather."

I started and Toshiro turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes straight ahead.

"What happened?"

He asked and I shuddered as I remembered my dream.

"This time, I was remembering a time that he'd come home late. He was drunk and stumbled into my room yelling at me for not having his dinner on the table for him. I'd already made dinner and put it up. I told him that and he hit me. I screamed at him to stop, but he kept hitting me. His ring tore through the flesh on my back and he kept hitting me. I was in the middle of his seventeenth hit when I felt a warm feeling wrap around me and I was pulled out of that dream. It was replaced with another one, one where I felt safe...and loved."

I said honestly as I remembered the feelings I got while dreaming of Toshiro.

I blushed as I realized Toshiro was looking at me. I looked up and smiled in relief.

"We're here. Later Toshiro!"

I yelled before running into the shop. I threw my bag into my room, grabbed my Zanpakuto, then jumped through the whole in the bottom of the store. Kisuke looked at me confused when he saw me and I blushed.

"Kiki, what's wrong?"

He asked as I got to him.

"Toshiro...upstairs...need place to stay...I live here...doesn't know...knows now...running away from him...possibly like him...confused...want to train...don't tell him...I'm here."

I said, trying to catch my breath. Kisuke stared at me for a while before blinking and coming out of his daze.

"Let me get this straight..."

He said as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Toshiro and Rangiku are here in the human world and need a place to stay. He came to ask me for help, but didn't know you lived here, but now he dies. You ran away from him when he found out, you think you like him, but you're confused if you really do or not so now you want to train to clear your head and you don't want him to know where you are?"

He summed up and I nodded at him.

"Yes."

I sighed in relief that he was able to figure all that out from my small explanation.

"Do you want him to stay here?"

He asked and I thought about it as my breathing finally slowed down.

"I wouldn't mind. Rangiku is a pretty good friend of mine."

I said and he nodded.

"Okay, and what do you think of Toshiro staying here?"

He asked and I blushed as I stumbled over my words.

"I-I-I-"

"That's alright, I've got my answer."

He said before disappearing.

I felt his Reiryoku upstairs, along with Toshiro's. I could feel surprise and shock in his and sighed. I could still seethe ladder and didn't like it. I needed to be as far away from Toshiro as I could get.

'I need a sparring partner I can go all out on and bad.'

I thought as I ran further away from the ladder.

When I finally started to get tired of running I slowed my pace to a walk. I looked around and saw I was far away from the ladder, I couldn't even see it anymore. I sighed to myself and drew Setsuko.

'Setsuko, let me in your world please!'

I begged my Zanpakuto in my mind as I closed my eyes.

I felt a breeze ruffle my hair. As I breathed in I noticed the air was cold. I opened my eyes to see I was in Setsuko's world again. She was sitting in the same tree as last time, but this time she had a smile on her face.

"What's up Kiki? Why did you call for me to bring you here?"

She asked as I reached the trunk of the tree.

"I need a sparring partner that I can go all out on without hurting them."

I said and she jumped down and landed beside me.

"Then it's a good thing you came to me. Besides, I want to test how much you've grown."

She said before drawing her swords. I smiled in response before getting into position. I drew my twin blades and waited.


	16. Thoughts, Slaps, Room mates, and Kisses

A/N: Please read and review.

* * *

-Toshiro-

When Kiki suddenly ran into Urahara's shop after saying we'd reached her house I was confused. I'd followed after her, but once I was inside she was gone.

'What in the world?'

I wondered as I tried to find her, but she'd hidden her Reiryoku. I saw her bag on the floor in a room and pushed the door open some more so I could see inside. I was shocked when I saw a bed, a desk, and closet filled with Kiki's things.

"She-She lives here?"

I wondered aloud to myself.

"You know, if Kiki knew you were sneaking around in her room she'd probably kill you."

A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Urahara looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I-I was just wondering-"

"Where she ran off to?"

Urahara finished for me.

"Yeah."

I said and saw Urahara's smile widen.

"I sent her on an errand for me. She had to deliver some very important merchandise to a customer."

Urahara said and I just nodded.

"So, what _really_ brings you to my shop Captain Hitsugaya?"

He asked getting straight to business.

"Well, Head Captain Yamamoto sent me and my lieutenant here to the human world to check up on Ichigo. We have to stay for a while, but have nowhere _to_ stay."

I said and Urahara nodded.

"So you were wondering if you could stay here?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Well, I've got no problem with it. Just know that everyone here is extremely protective of Kiki, and Renji is staying here as well."

He said and my eyes widened in surprise a bit.

'Renji is living here? For how long?'

I wondered and heard Urahara laugh. I glared at him and he just smiled at me.

"Go find your lieutenant Captain Hitsugaya, that way you can tell her you two have a place to stay. When you get back you'll be shown to your rooms."

He said and I nodded before heading out the door and following Rangiku's Reiryoku till I found her with Ichigo and the others at his house. When they saw me they jumped up.

"Did you ever find her?"

Orihime asked and I looked at her confused.

"Who?"

I asked and heard Ichigo sigh.

"Kiki, who else? Did you find her?"

He asked and I looked at them all. They all had looks of worry on their faces.

"Yeah, she's on an errand for Urahara right now."

I said and a collective sigh came from all of them.

"That's a relief."

Orihime said as she sank down onto Ichigo's bed.

"So you talked to Urahara Captain? What did he say about our dilemma?"

Rangiku asked and I smirked at her.

"He said he had no problem with us staying with him. In fact, we should head back over to his shop to get situated."

I said and she nodded. We said goodbye to Ichigo and the others before leaving.

* * *

-Ichigo-

"Why do you think Kiki told Urahara to lie to Toshiro about where she was?"

Rukia asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Maybe she just needed to clear her head or something."

I said and she nodded.

"Maybe."

"What makes you guys think Kiki isn't actually running an errand for Urahara-san?"

Orihime asked and I turned to look at her.

"Because, Kiki always has Urahara say she's out running an errand when she's under the shop training."

I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Think we should go check up on her?"

Chad asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think there's enough people at the shop as is. We can wait to see her tomorrow at school. That's when I'll introduce all of you to her."

I said and they all nodded.

* * *

-Kiki-

I ducked as Setsuko swung at me with her swords. I jumped back, then Shunpoed behind her. I spun mid-air and swung downward with my twin blades. She managed to turn at the last minute and block my attack, but the amount of power I put behind my attack made an explosion when our blades hit. My hair whipped about my face and I pushed off of Setsuko's blades and landed in a crouch a few meters away.

"You have improved greatly Kiki. You now have technique and skill, but you have so much power and I can sense you have trouble controlling it."

Setsuko said as she stood up and sheathed her swords. I straightened up and did the same.

"I know. Kisuke gave me restraints to hold back some of my power, that way I won't hurt anyone I love when I fight. Thank you for letting me go all out on you."

I said and she smiled at me as I walked over to where I'd taken the restraints off at the beginning of our fight. I picked them up and put them back on. I felt my body grow heavy before adjusting to the restraints.

"Find balance in your life Kiki, and you'll find balance in your power."

Setsuko said and I looked up at her in confusion.

"What if I can't find balance in my life?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"Then find something you're willing to fight for and use that strength to protect it."

She said and I nodded. I saw her smiling at me again before everything went bright. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was standing underneath the shop again. I sighed to myself before turning around and walking towards the ladder.

'All that fighting helped to calm me down, but that doesn't help explain why I was dreaming of Shiro-chan like that.'

I thought to myself and groaned.

'I don't like him like that….do I?'

I wondered as I kept walking. I thought of Toshiro and found myself blushing as I remembered seeing his stomach when he'd stretched.

'No, I don't like him like that, I was just surprised when I saw his stomach. That's all.'

I thought as I jumped up the ladder and walked into my room.

I quickly changed into a pair of light blue sophie volley ball shorts and a white spaghetti strapped tank top before walking out of my room and into the dining room. I froze when I saw Toshiro and Rangiku at the table.

"Ah, Kiki! Welcome back, was the customer happy?"

Kisuke asked and I looked at him confused before I saw the look in his eye. He'd lied to Toshiro and Rangiku about where I was.

"Yeah, they loved it."

I said as I sat down next to Toshiro.

"What customer was it?"

Renji asked as he sat next to me on my other side. I turned and glared at him.

'Damn it Gingy, you know there wasn't an actual customer!'

I yelled at him in my head even though he couldn't hear me.

"Oh you know, the old woman down the street from the old man we delivered that thing to."

I said and he smirked at me.

"So you live here too Kiki?"

Rangiku asked and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, ever since I left the Soul Society and came back to this world I've stayed with Kisuke."

I said and she nodded.

"So you guys are staying here now?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"Yep!"

Rangiku said and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Do you guys know which rooms are yours yet?"

I asked and Rangiku's smile faded and was replaced with a pout.

"No. Kisuke wouldn't tell us! He said we had to wait till you got back."

She said and I glared at Kisuke and he just smiled at me.

"Well come on, I'm sure you two must be beat."

I said as I stood up, Toshiro and Rangiku both stood up after me. I turned to lead them to their rooms when I felt a hand slap me on my ass. I squeaked and turned to see Renji smiling at me. I growled and backhanded him before walking out of the room towards the two empty bedrooms that were on either side of my own.

"You never learn Renji."

I heard Kisuke say and smiled to myself.

I stopped at the room to the right of my own and opened the door for Rangiku.

"You can have this room."

I said and she hugged me tightly, almost suffocating me, before running into the room and jumping on the bed. I smiled and shook my head at her as I shut the door. I turned to look at Toshiro and saw he looked a little angry. I moved to the room on the left of mine and opened the door.

"This one is yours Shiro-chan."

I said as he walked into the room. I stood by the door and watched as he looked around the room. He turned back to me and nodded his thanks, I could still see the pissed off look in his turquoise eyes.

"Shiro-chan, what's the matter? You looked pissed off about something."

I said and his eyes widened.

"Was it that obvious?"

He asked as he sat down on the bed. I nodded at him as I moved and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

I asked and he looked at me.

"Renji. Does he…..does he do that a lot?"

He asked and I looked at him surprised.

'He's upset about _that? _But, why?'

"Sadly."

I said as I fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Toshiro laid down beside me and I turned my head to look at him.

"When he came to live here to make training me easier, I learned that he had feelings for me. I've told him several times that I'm not interested, but he just doesn't seem to want to listen. It's getting annoying really, but I just can't get him to stop."

I said with a sigh and felt Toshiro's Reiryoku flare.

"You know, if you had a boyfriend he might leave you alone."

Toshiro said and I smiled as I looked away.

"Maybe, but I don't find human males attractive."

I said and felt him stiffen on the bed beside me. I turned to look him in the eyes again and saw curiosity in them.

"What kind of males _do_ you find attractive?"

He asked and I found I couldn't look away from him. That was when I realized just how close we were. Our sides were touching and our faces were only a few inches apart.

I blushed as I realized the kind of situation we were in and in that moment I realized I really _did_ like Toshiro that way, question was, did he like me that way? Only one way to find out. I leaned in closer to him and lightly pressed my lips against his. I could feel his surprise and hesitance from his Reiryoku and the way he tensed and thought maybe I'd made a mistake, until his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he kissed me back.


	17. Slaps, Anger, and Kisses

A/N: this chapter is like the last one, but a bit has been added to it and is told from Toshiro's p.o.v

* * *

-Toshiro-

"She should be back any time now."

Urahara said as Rangiku and I sat down at the table. Not even two minutes after he said that, I felt Kiki's Reiryoku. It disappeared for a minute, then she appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Her auburn hair fell around her, framing her face. I barely managed to hold in a groan as I felt something inside me stir.

"Ah, Kiki! Welcome back, was the customer happy?"

Urahara asked and Kiki turned to look at him.

"Yeah, they loved it."

She said as she sat down next to me.

"What customer was it?"

Renji asked as he walked into the room and sat down beside her on her other side.

She turned to him and answered.

"Oh you know, the old woman down the street from the old man we delivered that thing to."

She said and Renji smirked at her and I glared at him.

"So you live here too Kiki?"

Rangiku asked and I looked at the table as Kiki turned to look at Rangiku.

"Yeah, ever since I left the Soul Society and came back to this world I've stayed with Kisuke."

She said and Rangiku nodded.

"So you guys are staying here now?"

She asked and Rangiku smiled at her.

"Yep!"

Rangiku said and I saw Kiki smile at her.

"Do you guys know which rooms are yours yet?"

She asked and I saw Rangiku pout.

"No. Kisuke wouldn't tell us! He said we had to wait till you got back."

Rangiku said and I smirked when I saw Kiki glare at Urahara and he just smiled at her.

"Well come on, I'm sure you two must be beat."

She said as she stood up.

Rangiku and I stood up to follow her. She turned to lead us to our rooms when Renji slapped her on her ass. I growled and moved towards Renji, but Rangiku stopped me. Kiki squeaked before growling and backhanding Renji across the face and walking out of the room.

"You never learn Renji."

Urahara said to Renji as Rangiku and I followed after Kiki.

She stopped at a room and opened the door before turning to Rangiku.

"You can have this room."

Kiki said to Rangiku and she hugged her, practically suffocating her. Then she ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Kiki smiled and shook her head as she shut the door. She turned to look at me before moving to another room.

"This on is yours Shiro-chan."

She said as I walked into the room. It was simple. A bed, a closet, a desk, and a bathroom. I turned back to her and nodded in thanks. I was still pissed about what Renji did and didn't want to snap at anyone, especially not Kiki.

"Shiro-chan, what's the matter? You look pissed off about something."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Was it that obvious?"

I asked as I sat down on the bed. She nodded as she moved to sit next to me.

"What's wrong?"

She asked and I looked at her.

"Renji. Does he….does he do that a lot?"

I asked and she looked at me surprised.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.'

I thought before she answered me.

"Sadly."

She said as she fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I laid down beside her and she turned her head to look at me.

"When he came to live here to make training me easier, I learned that he had feelings for me. I've told him several times that I'm not interested, but he just doesn't seem to want to listen. It's getting annoying really, but I just can't get him to stop."

She said with a sigh and I growled to myself.

'I'm going to kill him. If Kiki's told him she's not interested then he should leave her alone.'

"You know, if you had a boyfriend he might leave you alone."

I said trying to calm down and she smiled as she looked away.

"Maybe, but I don't find human males attractive."

She said and I froze.

She turned to look at me and I looked at her with curiosity.

"What kind of males _do_ you find attractive?"

I asked and stared at her, waiting for a response. She blushed for some reason and I waited for her to say something, anything.

She leaned in closer and my breath caught as I realized how close we were. She pressed her lips to mine and my eyes widened in shock. I finally got over my shock and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her closer to me, and kissed her back. She gasped when I pulled her ontop of me and I plunged my tongue into her mouth. I felt her smile against my lips as my hands traveled up her back. Hers trialed down my chest and stopped at my abdomen.

I pulled back, allowing both of us to breathe and stared into her golden brown eyes. She laid her head on my chest as our breathing returned to normal.

"Guys like you Toshiro."

She said in a whisper and it took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. I smiled as I realized she was answering my earlier question.

"So what do we do now?"

I asked after a while. She sat up, straddling me, and looked down at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

She asked confused and I smiled up at her.

"About us. What do we do now? You like me right? That wasn't you just being a tease was it?"

I asked and she hit me in the chest.

"No! I wasn't being a tease."

She said and my smiled widened.

"So, you like me?"

I asked, just wanting to hear her say it. She leaned down and stopped when her lips were just inches from mine.

"Yes Toshiro, I do."

She said and I felt a ripple of pleasure go through my body at hearing her call me by my name. I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers again. I pulled away and smiled up at her.

"Good, cause I like you too."

I said and she smiled.

"Then I guess that means I'm yours now."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

"And I'm yours."

I said before capturing her lips in another kiss.


	18. Incidents, Gateways, and Finally Home

-Kiki-

I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body as Toshiro's hands trailed down my sides. I had never expected Toshiro to return my feelings, but I was glad he did. I felt him smile against my lips and couldn't help but smile a little bit myself.

"Hey Kiki!"

Renji's voice sounded from down the hall and I pulled away from my kiss with Toshiro and froze.

"What's wrong?"

He asked as I sat up.

"It's Renji."

I said and heard him growl.

"So?"

"So, he's going towards my room!"

I yelled as I jumped up and ran out into the hall before Toshiro could even say anything in response.

I got to my door just before Renji did.

"Hey Kiki."

He said stopping next to me.

"What is it Renji?"

I asked, trying to calm down.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier. Still friends?"

He asked and I glared at him before nodding.

"Make-up hug?"

He asked, opening his arms to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'For some reason I don't think he wants a 'make-up' hug.'

I thought.

"Oh come on Kiki, I just want a hug."

He said and I rolled my eyes before stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around him. His wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I blushed a deep red when I felt something hard pressed against my stomach.

"Ummm….Renji."

I said trying to pull away, but his grip tightened around my waist.

"Let me go."

I said as I realized he'd done this on purpose. He'd planned this.

"I don't feel like it. Why won't you give me a chance Kiki? You know I love you."

He said leaning down, bringing his face closer to mine.

"No Renji. Let me GO!"

I yelled, pushing against his chest but still not being able to get out of his grasp. I didn't want to hurt him, but I'll be damned if I was going to let him treat me like this.

"Lieutenant Abarai, let her go!"

I turned to see Toshiro standing behind us, seething.

"I don't think I will."

Renji said, pulling me closer to hi and I blushed even more as I felt the hardness against my stomach again.

"Kiki, stay perfectly still."

Toshiro said and I turned just in time to see Toshiro freeze the ground form where he was, to where Renji stood, then he incased him in ice.

"Toshiro!"

I yelled in surprise as I looked at a now frozen Renji.

"That'll teach him to mess with someone else's girl."

He said and I turned back to look at him.

'he did it because of me?'

I thought before smiling and trying to get out of a frozen Renji's grasp, but found that I couldn't get free.

"Umm…Toshiro, a lil help?"

I asked and his eyes widened as he ran to my side.

"Sorry."

He said as he pulled me out of Renji's frozen arms, but we wound up falling to the ground and I landed ontop of Toshiro. I looked down at him and blushed. He smirked up at me before running his hands up my side and into my hair before pulling my head down to his for another kiss. Honestly, I couldn't complain.

After a while we broke for air and he smirked up at me. I blushed before getting off him.

"Come on Shiro, we need to talk to Kisuke."

I said as he got to his feet. He looked at me confused and I just smiled at him before grabbing his hand and heading back towards the dining room where Kisuke was still sitting, but this time Tessai was with him. When they saw us they smiled.

"Kiki? I thought you'd gone to bed."

Kisuke said as me and Toshiro sat down at the table, still holding hands.

"That was the original plan, but things just got…..complicated."

I said, looking at Toshiro when his grip on my hand tightened a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Kisuke asked and I sighed.

"You remember how I told you that I wanted to stay in the human world for a little bit longer before going back to the Soul Society?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Well, Shiro and Rangiku said I could stay with them so I don't have to worry about a place to stay. And considering what just happened with Renji a few minutes ago I've realized that it's no longer safe for me to be around him. So, I was wondering if it'd be alright if I went back with Shiro and Rangiku when they get called back to the Soul Society."

I said and felt all three of their Reiryokus fill with shock. I smiled at Toshiro who smirked before looking away. I turned to look at Kisuke since this all really depended on whether or not he'd let me go.

"Of course. Whatever you want to do is fine with me Kiki. Just tell me one thing, what exactly happened with you and Renji that suddenly made you want to leave?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"Let's just say Renji was being Renji and now the hallway is a lot colder than it was."

I said and saw Toshiro smile at my side. Kisuke looked at me confused before nodding.

"Alright. As soon as they're called back, you can go with them."

Kisuke said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

I said and he just smiled at me.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

-No one-

Kiki wound up staying with Orihime to stay away from Renji. Kisuke had been filled in on the whole story and had been severely disappointed in him. Rangiku thought it was cute how Toshiro and Kiki were together, and the others were happy for them too.

"Kiki, I've got good news."

Toshiro said as he came into the main room of Orihime's apartment.

"What's that?"

Kiki asked from her place in the kitchen making lunch since she was too afraid to eat anything Orihime cooked since the first night she stayed with her.

"Head Captain Yamamoto said we can come back tonight and he also said he'd like to meet you once you get settled in."

Toshiro said walking into Orihime's small kitchen to see his girlfriend. She was in a small, black apron with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail exposing her neck. She had a spatula in one hand and the handle of a pan in the other as she cooked grilled cheese sandwhiches for her and Orihime. She turned to look at Toshiro and smiled.

"Really! That's awesome!"

She said and Toshiro couldn't help but smile at her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned back to the stove and put the final grilled cheese on a plate. She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"Shiro, I need to get these to Orihime. I promised to make lunch."

Kiki whined and Toshiro smiled.

"She can wait a bit."

He said and Kiki blushed as Toshiro leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It didn't take very long for her to respond and kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her hands wound up in his white hair and his hands trailed down her sides.

"Eh, can you guys not do that in my kitchen?"

Orihime's voice asked from the doorway and the two broke apart.

"Sorry Orihime."

Kiki said with a small blush covering her face.

"It's fine. Come on, let's eat."

Orihime said and Kiki nodded as she took the sandwhiches into the next room and they all sat down.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

-Kiki-

'I don't get it. Why am I so nervous?'

I thought to myself as Kisuke opened the gate to the Soul Society for me, Toshiro, and Rangiku.

"Calm down Kiki, everything will be fine."

Rangiku said and I nodded.

"Alright. Send word once you're safely on the other side."

Kisuke said and I nodded to him before we all stepped through the gate and passed through to the Soul Society. Once the gate vanished I looked around at the Seireitei and couldn't help but smile at my new home.

* * *

A/N: Short, and it sucks I know and i'm sorry. But that's all I could come up with. Please don't hate me. I'll update when I can. Please review.


	19. Room, Board, and Surprises

-Toshiro-

I looked over at Kiki to see how she was adjusting and smiled when I saw her smiling as she looked around.

"Come on, let's get you settled in, then we can go see the Head Captain."

I said and she nodded as we headed down the streets of the Seireitei towards the Squad Ten barracks. As we walked through the outer halls a thought came to me.

'Where will Kiki be sleeping? We have no spare rooms.'

"Calm down Captain, she'll be sleepin' with me til we can make arrangements for her to get her own room."

Rangiku said and I nodded, but inwardly groaned.

'That means no midnight visits.'

* * *

-Kiki-

I smiled at the look on Shiro's face. I could tell that hearing I'd be rooming with Rangiku didn't help whatever plans he'd had.

'I'll make it up to him.'

I thought as I followed Rangiku to a room. She slid open the door and motioned me inside.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

She said and I shook my head.

"No, I couldn't. You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

I said, but Rangiku wasn't having it.

"No! You are sleeping on the bed if I have to strap you down by your feet."

She said and I laughed, giving in.

"Alright."

I said and her serious face turned into a smile.

"Good, now that we understand each other, put your stuff down so we can go show you off to Yamamoto-sama."

She said and I nodded.

"Rangiku, don't call the Head Captain by such a disrespectful name."

Toshiro said and Rangiku pouted and they started to bicker as I put my stuff in the corner of the room. I smiled as I followed them out of the room.

'I'm going to love it here.'

I thought as they led the way to the Head Captain, still bickering about Rangiku's lack of respect.

* * *

-Yachiru-

'I can't believe they called a friggin' lieutenant meeting out of the blue like this. I was hoping to eat some pocky.'

I thought as I headed towards the barracks of Squad Eight, where the meeting was being held. I heard the familiar voice of Captain Hitsugaya as he was yelling at his lieutenant.

'When did they get back?'

I wondered and waited to see them pass by heading, it looked like, towards the Head Captain's room. My eyes widened at the auburn haired girl clad in Shinigami robes behind them.

"I-It's Kiki!"

I yelled in surprise. I watched them disappear into a building and ran back towards Squad Eleven barracks. I had to tell Kenny.

* * *

A/N: I am well aware of the fact that this is really short and I apologize. But I will work on the next chapter, so please read and review on this one and I will update as soon as possible.


	20. Head Captain Yamamoto and Kiki

-Kenpachi-

The door to my room flew open and I looked up to see Yachiru standing in the doorway, out of breath.

"Yachiru? Weren't you heading to a lieutenant's meeting just now?"

I asked and she nodded as she ran up to me.

"Yes, but you've got to hear this!"

She yelled and I looked down at her.

"Well?"

I asked.

"You remember how you had Ichigo promise you that he'd train Kiki?"

She asked and I nodded slowly, trying not to let my hope get too high. It had been a while, the chances of her actually being able to have survived the training.

"Yes."

I said and she smiled up at me.

"I saw her."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"I saw her Kenny, I saw Kiki."

She said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What! Where?"

I asked.

"She was walking with Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant heading towards the Head Captain's room."

She said and I slouched in my seat. I couldn't believe it, she'd actually become a Shinigami. I'd have to thank that carrot top the next time I saw him.

"Thanks for telling me Yachiru, now get to that meeting."

I said and she nodded before running out of the room. I smiled to myself.

'Congratulations Kiki.'

* * *

-Kiki-

I was extremely nervous.

"We're here. Remember Kiki, show him the utmost respect."

Toshiro said and I nodded as he opened the door. I followed after him and Rangiku. They walked in then bowed. I looked up to see an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting he'd been in battle before which I had no doubt of. He was wearing a Shinigami uniform, but its size was greatly exaggerated. He also had his hatori draped over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he was a very muscular old man.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, we've returned from the World of the Living."

Toshiro said and the old man, Yamamoto, nodded before his eyes landed on me.

"Bow down you idiot!"

Rangiku hissed and I quickly took knee and bowed.

"You may stand. Who is this young one with you?"

He asked in a soft voice, but I could tell he held power.

"This is Kikishi, the human that Ichigo and Kisuke trained to become a Shinigami."

Toshiro said as we stood back up. I noticed neither he nor Rangiku looked Yamamoto in the eyes.

"Oh, and what made you choose to become a Shinigami?"

Yamamoto asked me and I looked up at him, meeting his gaze full on.

"Considering my life I had nothing to go back to. Well, nothing I was willing to put up with. I had, have been able to see Hollows since the day my father left and my Reiryoku is strong and after having accidentally stumbled into the Soul Society after being…..after falling off a cliff, I decided to become a Shinigami since I felt I belonged here more than in the human world."

I said, correcting some things.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at me when I changed what I was going to say when I was talking about David pushing me off the cliff, but I wasn't going to tell him about my life, at least not in front of Toshiro and Rangiku.

"I see. And what do you plan to do now that you are here?"

He asked and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Say what?"

I asked and heard Rangiku stifle a laugh and Toshiro sigh.

"Do just plan on joining Squad Ten, or do you plan on doing something else?"

He asked and I just blinked at him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what else is there?"

I asked and heard both Rangiku and Toshiro both gasp.

"We recently lost the captains to both Squad Nine and Five. Would you be at all interested in taking the Captain's Exam?"

Yamamoto asked and I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

I said and felt Toshiro walk up next to me.

"Kiki, it's not as easy as you think. You've got to pass several test and being a Captain isn't exactly easy either."

He said and I turned to look at him before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"Yeah, but it sounds like a challenge and I can't say no to a challenge. And besides, if I do become a captain it'll give me reason to want to celebrate. Wouldn't you want to help me _celebrate_ if I were to become a Captain?"

I asked before stepping away. The look on his face was priceless, as was the barely noticeable blush covering his face.

I turned back to look at Yamamoto.

"Exactly what would I have to do and when?"

I asked.

"Just a series of tests preformed here in front of me and two witnesses of your choice, and at your convenience."

He said and I smiled.

"I get to choose the witnesses yes?"

I asked and Yamamoto nodded.

"May I choose now?"

I asked and he nodded again.

"I choose Tos-I mean Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kenpachi."

I said and Yamamoto nodded.

"Alright, and when would you like to-"

"I don't suppose we could do it tomorrow?"

I asked and he blinked before nodding.

"We can. Come back here tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp and we shall see if you have what it takes to be a Captain."

He said and I smiled at him before turning and heading for the door with Toshiro and Rangiku. I followed them back to the barracks and once we were inside Rangiku's room they both collapsed onto the bed and sighed in unison.

"What's with you guys? You made him out to seem so scary, but he seemed pretty chill to me."

I said and they both looked at me like I was insane.

"Chill? Head Captain Yamamoto is _not_ chill. He could kill you in less than a blink of an eye if you even look at him wrong."

Toshiro said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever, you guys worry too much."

I said as I walked over to my bag and grabbed Zaraki's robe, I wanted to go see him now that I was a Shinigami.

I strapped my Zanpakuto to my waist, then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Toshiro asked and I smiled at him from over my shoulder.

"To see a friend. I'll be back late so don't wait up."

I said before slipping outside and following Kenpachi's Reiryoku till I was standing in front of his room. I knocked and I heard shuffling inside before the door slid open to reveal Kenpachi. His eyes glared down at me before they widened in realization to who I was.

"Ki-"

He started, but I attacked him before he could say anything else. He stumbled back a few steps and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Kenpachi!"

I said as I hugged him. I heard him laugh as he pulled me off him and held me out at arm's length.

"Kiki."

He said and I struggled to get free, but he wouldn't let go. I finally gave up and huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I see how it is. I go through the worst kind of training imaginable, go through excruciating pain, finally get back and I don't even get a hug."

I said and glared at Kenpachi. He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you too."

He said.

"Hey Kenny, think we can go see Kiki no….w."

Yachiru said as she got to the door. Her eyes widened in surprise before she launched herself at Kenpachi and me. He caught her and she hugged me to death.

"Kiki!"

She yelled and I smiled as I hugged her back.

When Yachiru finally let me go Kenpachi set us both down and we sat on his bed.

"So? Are you here to stay or…?"

Yachiru asked, trailing off. I smiled at her and she squealed.

"Yeah, I'm staying."

I said and saw Kenpachi smile.

"Where? You can stay here if you need."

He offered and I shook my head.

"No need. I'm staying in Squad Ten's barracks with Rangiku."

I said and he nodded.

"Hey Kenny, what are you doing tomorrow?"

I asked and he and Yachiru both looked at me curiously.

"Nothing really, why?"

He asked and I could barely contain my smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd want to come with me."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Where?"

He asked and I this time I couldn't help but smile.

"To Head Captain Yamamoto's room to witness me take the Captain's Exam."

I said and silence followed. I saw Kenpachi's eyes widen before he regained his composure.

"Say what!"

He finally said and I laughed.

"I'm going to take the Captain's Exam tomorrow at seven and I chose you to be one of the witnesses. You will come won't you?"

I asked and he smiled before nodding.

"Of course."

He said and I smiled as I stood up.

"Good, but if I have to wake up that early I need to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Kenny. Night Yachiru, Night Kenny."

I said before heading out and heading back to Squad Ten's barracks.

Rangiku was passed out when I got back and I saw Toshiro's bedroom light was out as well so I crawled into bed after laying my Zanpakuto by my bag. I laid down and closed my eyes and in no time I was out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't seem to fit/flow right, but it's been a while since I last got into this. At least I updated, now it's your guys' turn to do your part(s). Review, please!


	21. The Captain's Test Has Begun

A/N: I know, finally right? Hehe, sorry bout the long wait guys. I'll update again as soon as i can, but i'm not sure when that'll be. Read and review and it might be sooner than you think. Later guys.

* * *

-Toshiro-

I watched as Kiki practically skipped the whole way to Head Captain Yamamoto's room.

'How can she feel so at ease about this?'

I wondered in awe as I followed behind her next to Kenpachi.

"So, you and Kiki huh?"

He asked me suddenly and I turned to look at him.

"What?"

I asked and he smirked at me.

"You and Kiki are together right?"

He asked and I blushed causing him to laugh.

"That's what I thought."

He said and I growled in annoyance before looking away from him.

"Just don't hurt her kid."

He said and I turned to look at him, but he was gone. I looked up ahead to see him walking instep beside Kiki.

'I'd never hurt her.'

I thought to myself as I watched her talk to Kenpachi like he was an old friend.

* * *

-Kenpachi-

I smirked to myself as I saw the white haired runt watching Kiki talk to me. He wasn't jealous, but I could tell he didn't like how close we were.

"So…"

I said, catching Kiki's attention.

"You nervous?"

I asked and she smirked up at me.

"Nope."

She said popping the 'p' and I smiled at her.

"You are making me wonder just how strong you've actually become while training with Ichigo."

I said and she laughed.

"You'll see once the tests start."

She said and I shook my head at her as we entered the Head Captain's room. It was really the room where he held all the meetings for the Captains, but for today it was empty except for me, Hitsugaya, the Head Captain, Yoruichi, and Kiki.

"I see you've made it."

The Head Captain said as we walked in and the doors closed behind us.

"Yep."

Kiki said with a smile and I laughed to myself. The Head Captain had no idea what he was getting himself into with this one. In the short time I knew her I could tell she wasn't one to follow the rules of the upper class, but she could be serious when she needed to be. She was perfect for the Captain's position.

"Alright then, let's begin. First you will demonstrate your ability to sense the Reiryoku of others. The lights will be cut out and you will be shrouded in complete darkness and you must find the person I tell you to within the time limit. Are you ready?"

The Head Captain asked and Kimi nodded. The windows and doors all started to block up by themselves and the room slowly got darker and darker.

"So who am I to find?"

Kiki asked and I saw the Head Captain looking at her as if he wanted to smile, but he didn't.

"I'll tell you once you can no longer see."

He said and I saw Kiki nod before everything went black.


	22. Whispers in the Dark and Keep Away

-Kiki-

I blinked a few times to try and help my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness in the room.

"Alright. Now try and find Captain Hitsugaya within five minutes."

I heard Yamamoto say and I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Start!"

I heard him say and instantly I fanned out with my Reiryoku. I felt Kenpachi's push against my own and saw he was in the far right corner of the room.

'So they all fanned out to make this more difficult? Fine by me, I like a challenge.'

I thought with a smile as I searched the rest of the room without even moving. I found Yamamoto in the middle of the room and the dark skinned woman with purple hair was standing next to him. That only left one last person in the room and it hadn't even been thirty seconds. I spread my Reiryoku even farther until it seemed that I could see in the dark even though I couldn't. I moved in the direction I thought he was and noticed instantly that the air seemed get colder. I smiled as I realized I was heading in the right direction. I found Shiro with my Reiryoku and used Shunpo to appear behind him. I jumped onto his back and he caught me instantly. I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear.

"You know, it's not nice to help people cheat."

I said and heard him laugh.

"If you're so sure you can do this by yourself, then I apologize."

He said and I could hear the smile on his face. I smiled before flaring my Reiryoku and making all the shudders on the windows and doors fly open making it suddenly bright again.

"I see you found Captain Hitsugaya, and in less than two minutes. Very nice."

Yamamoto said and I smiled at him as I hopped off of Shiro's back.

"For the next part of the Captain's test we will test your ability with Shunpo. If you can avoid being touched by Yoruichi for thirty seconds you pass."

He said and I looked at him skeptically, it couldn't be that easy.

"What's the catch?"

I asked and saw the woman Yoruichi smile at me.

"I'm the best person at using Shunpo. I'm even faster than Byakuya,"

She said with a smile and that made me pause for a minute. Rangiku and Toshiro had told me about everyone in the Soul Society and Byakuya was known for his Shunpo.

"Impressive."

I said shaking my head up and down in acknowledgement to her before I stopped and smirked at her.

"But you should know, I love a good game of tag."

I said before crouching down and getting ready for Yamamoto to start the next part of the test.

"Alright….begin!"

He yelled and I used my Shunpo to appear behind Kenpachi before Yoruichi could even blink. If Kisuke was anything, he was thorough in his training. Playing keep away with miss kitty here would be a piece of cake.


	23. Surprises in the Heat of Battle

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, cuz i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Read and review.

* * *

-Kenpachi-

I watched in complete awe as Kiki managed to evade Yoruichi as if it was just a simple child's game of tag. I knew she had changed a lot, but this was unbelievable.

* * *

-Kiki-

I couldn't help but smile at the look of frustration on Yoruichi's face as I once again managed to evade her.

"Are you so sure you're the best at using Shunpo? Cause it seems to me like you're a little slow."

I said and she growled at me before disappearing and appearing right infront of me. She smirked up at me and lunged for me, I smiled at her before using Shunpo and appearing right beside Kenpachi all the way on the other side of the room.

"Hey, how things going?"

I asked Kenny conversationally and he smirked at me as we both heard Yoruichi's cry of frustration.

"Fine. Don't you think you should be paying more attention to this?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, she's slower than Rukia when she's half asleep."  
I said and heard him laugh before I jumped out of the way as Yoruichi appeared infront of us. I smiled innocently at her and waved 'bye-bye' before disappearing and using my Shunpo to reach the other side of the room.

* * *

-Toshiro-

I blinked in disbelief as I watched Kiki easily keep away from Yoruichi. I'd never seen anything like it. I moved to stand next to the Head Captain who seemed to be enjoying this about as much as Kiki was.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, she's passed the required time limit. Is there any reason why this is still going on?"

I asked and turned to see he had a smile on his face. I blinked in complete shock. He'd never shown any kind of emotion.

"Yes, there is a very good reason."

He said and I looked at him for him to explain further.

"Which is?"

I asked when he didn't explain.

"I find it entertaining, don't you?"

He asked and I nearly fell down from the ridiculousness of his reasoning. He was keeping this going simply because he found it entertaining? I turned to watch Kiki and Yoruichi and found myself smiling at the look on Yoruichi's face as Kiki once again managed to get away.

"Come on! I thought you were suppose to be good at this."

Kiki said and Yoruichi growled at her before Shunpoing behind her. Kiki turned and smiled at her before disappearing. I looked around to try and find her, but couldn't see her anywhere. Then I felt her beside me and turned to look at her.

"Hey Yama, I'm getting a lil bored. Can we go ahead and start the next part of the test?"

She asked and my eyes widened at her calling the Head Captain by a nickname, but what shocked me even more was when he laughed at her.

"Of course. Yoruichi, that's enough. She has clearly passed the second part of the Captain's test."

He said and Yoruichi stopped trying to go after Kiki, but I didn't miss the glare she sent her way. Seems like she wasn't too happy with what just happened.

"Alright. The final part of the Captain's test is relatively easy. All you have to do is show us your bankai."

He said and Kiki nodded at him before moving to the middle of the room. I noticed that Kenpachi and even Yoruichi moved closer so they could watch Kiki. She drew her Zanpakuto and silence fell as she flared her Reiryoku and it seemed to surround her.

"Bankai. Shatter, Ice Maiden of the snow and ice!"

Kiki cried out and I noticed that the temperature of the air seemed to drop considerably. I watched as her Zanpakuto transformed in her hands. The twin blades shortened to daggers, thought the hilts stayed the same. The looked like it was a form of crystal, but I could tell it was harder than any kind of crystal I'd ever seen before. It seemed like her bankai was similar to Renji's, but it was also different. There were two dragons seemingly made out of ice that wrapped around her. One was a mix of electric blue and white, while the other was a mix of teal blue and white. I couldn't believe it, her bankai was beautiful.

"Good, now let's see if you can fight with it."

I heard the Head Captain say before he turned to me and Kenpachi and nodded. I knew what he wanted us to do and I honestly didn't want to, but you couldn't say no to the Head Captain. We both nodded before drawing our own Zanpakutos and charging at Kiki. I noticed she smirked at us as we got closer to her, then she disappeared completely.

"What the….?"

I heard Kenpachi ask before I heard him grunt in pain and heard the clash of metal against metal. I turned to see what had happened and was shocked to see Kiki had clashed swords with him and he was actually being pushed back by her.

"Don't just stand there you little runt, attack her!"

Kenpachi yelled at me and I shook myself out of my daze before charging at Kiki since she was preoccupied with him. I was about to him her when one of the ice dragons got in my way and made me stop. It roared at me and I heard laughter and looked down to see Kiki smiling up at me.

"That wasn't very nice Shiro."

She said and my eyes widened as I saw her grip on her Zanpakuto tighten. She was taking this seriously, it may have seemed like she was acting like it was a game, but she was being completely serious.

'In that case….'

I thought before tightening my grip on my own Zanpakuto and flared my Reiryoku as I got ready to fight for real.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

-Kiki-

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Shiro activate his bankai. Seems like he finally realized I was serious about this. I watched as his Reiryoku swirled around him and a teal colored ice dragon appeared and wrapped around him. When it disappeared he stood with in the full form of his bankai and I smirked down at him. He flew up at me and I brought my sword up to block his attack.

"Bought time."

I said before pushing off from him and disappearing from view. I used the help of Setsuko to enhance my speed and charged at Shiro. We clashed swords again and the impact sent a wave of power throughout the room sending Kenpachi and Yoruichi flying. Yamamoto simply stood there watching us intently. I pushed off from him and took to the crouched down on the ground, waiting for Shiro's next move. He pointed his sword down at me and my eyes widened a bit until he sent a beam of ice down at me that turned into a dragon that hurdled towards me. I jumped out of the way of one only to have another one sent after me. I dodged all of them and finally got tired of playing cat and mouse and kicked off of one to get up to him. I had almost reached him when he sent another dragon at me point blank. I didn't have time to dodge it and it smashed me into the ground. I used my Reiryoku and tried to push it off me, but it wasn't working. I growled in annoyance before gathering my power to my hand and shoving it into the ice dragon's mouth, ignoring the searing pain of when it's teeth sank into my arm.

"Sokatsui!"

I yelled and there was a blast of blue light as my attack erupted from the inside of Shiro's ice dragon, then it shattered and the light dissipated.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that to knock me down Shiro!"

I yelled before kicking off from the ground and charging at him. He slashed his sword through the air and needles of ice shot towards me. I sent Easari to block his attack while having Wasarai go underneath us and attack him from behind. I saw his eyes widen as Wasarai hit him in the back and sent him flying into the wall. He turned around and glared up at me. He kicked off from the wall and disappeared. I looked around, but couldn't find him. Suddenly he was right infront of me and I had no way to block him. He smirked at me before raising his sword to attack. I acted on complete instinct and leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and he froze like I had just moments before. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer as he kissed me back. I had not been expecting that, but I wasn't going to argue. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip and I was about to open to let him in when someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and we both looked down to see Yoruichi, Kenpachi, and Yamamoto staring up at us. I blushed and quickly hid my face in the crook of Shiro's neck as he flew us back down to the ground. I felt his Reiryoku waver as his Zanpakuto went back to normal and I let mine revert back to normal as well and handed him my sword. He put it back in the sheath on my waist before I felt his arm around my waist again.

"Well, that was certainly something else."

I heard Yamamoto say and I was shocked that he didn't sound angry, if anything he sounded amused. I risked a glance at him and was shocked to see him smiling at me.

"Congratulations Kiki. You've passed the Captain's test with flying colors."

He said holding out the white haori that all the Captains wore. I reached out and took it from him. Shiro took it from me and held it out for me to slide my arms through. I blushed, but did so.

"I'll make an announcement as soon as you guys leave that Kiki is the new Captain of squad nine."

Yamamoto said and I looked at him in shock. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You did well Kiki, though I wouldn't recommend doing that in an actual fight."

He said and I blushed and buried my head back into Shiro's neck. I felt him nod farewell to Yamamoto before he picked me up and we were no longer inside Yamamoto's room. I looked around and noticed we were in my bedroom back in the Tenth Squad barracks.

"Umm, Toshiro….what are we doing here?"

I asked slightly confused and blushed at the look he was giving me as he set me on my bed.

"Weren't you the one who said I could help you _celebrate_ when you became a Captain?"

He asked and I blushed before I felt his lips against mine again. I was going to protest, but once he pushed me back so I was lying down on my bed with him hovering over me, I found I'd lost my will to protest and just enjoyed the feel of his lips against mine.


	24. Cause to Celebrate

A/N: Just know that I have absolutely _NO_ idea where this chapter is gonna go and where my original ideas for this story went is as good a guess as any. I'm gonna try and find a direction to steer this in so I can eventually wrap it up. I'm sorry for such a delay, but I'm back now and hopefully I can finish it.

* * *

-Kiki-

I moaned as I felt Toshiro move to hover over me. His lips left mine, but didn't leave my body. Instead, they trailed down my jaw to my neck. I moaned again when I felt his teeth graze my skin before he started laying open mouth kisses along my neck to my collar bone, then down towards my breasts but got stopped by my Shinigami and Captain's robe.

"I do believe you're over dressed for the occasion, _Captain_ Sarutomi."

He said and I shivered at the way he said that and the look in his turquoise colored eyes.

I shivered again when he held himself above me as he slid his hand beneath the folds of my robes and loosened them before slipping them off my shoulders so I was laying on them instead of wearing them. I blushed when I realized I was bare from my waist up beneath him, but when he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine I forgot about that and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as I kissed him back.

I felt his hand slide down along my side to my waist and push my pants down. I lifted my hips up off the bed and helped in pushing them the rest of the way down. He stopped and looked down at me now that I was completely bared to him, I hadn't bothered to put on any underwear since I didn't really expect to be getting out of my clothes in such a manner, but at the moment that didn't really seem to matter.

I smiled when I noticed he had a bit of a blush on his face and leaned up and quickly kissed him to gain his attention again.

"Now I believe it is _you_ who are over dressed, Captain Hitsugaya."

I said, turning his own words against him and I smiled when his blush seemed to darken. I smiled up at him before wrapping one of my arms around his neck while gripping his bicep. I brought his head down for a kiss to distract him before pulling him down further and flipping us over so that I was ontop, straddling him. He blinked a couple of times before staring up at me in shock, which only made my smile widen as I started to undo his Shinigami and Captain's robes as well.

* * *

-Toshiro-

I hadn't expected Kiki to suddenly flip us over, but I found I couldn't really complain about our new positions when she started to push my robes away from my body, baring me to her much like I had done to her just moments before. I slid my arms out and wrapped them around her waist before pulling her down for another kiss. I'm not sure what it was, I had always been attracted to her, but now...now it was almost unbareable. The need to be with her, _fully_ be with her was border line torture.

I tensed when I felt her move above me and I felt her heat rub against me. I could feel her through my pants and it made me harden. I felt Kiki smile against my lips before I felt her move her hips and grind them against my own and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

"You little minx."

I hissed out through my teeth as she ground her hips against mine again. If she kept this up I was going to lose what little control I had.

"Oh Shiro, you have no _idea_ how much of a minx I can be."

She said seductively as she placed her lips against mine again and trailed her hand down my stomach to my pants, then pushed them down.

I kicked them off onto the floor and was about to roll us over so I would be ontop when Kiki suddenly sat up, using my chest as a base and pushed herself up off me before she lowered herself and ground against me again. I threw my head back against the bed and moaned at the feeling. We were so close to being connected, so close to being one that it was starting to drive me insane. If I didn't get inside her soon I was going to lose it.

* * *

-Kiki-

I could tell Shiro was almost at his breaking point, I just needed to push him a little bit more before what control he was trying to hold on to snapped and he lost it. I smiled sweetly down at him as I moved my hips against this again in a slow, sensual grind and I heard him moan and curse under his breath. I smiled as I leaned down and started kissing his neck. I hadn't really heard Shiro cuss before, now that I had, I wanted to hear him do it again.

I nipped at the skin on his neck before sucking on it to leave a mark, clearly telling anyone who looked that Shiro belonged to me. As I did, I moved my hips against his again. I heard him curse again before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I was suddenly laying with my back against the mattress, staring up at Shiro as he hovered over me. I smirked up at him when I saw the hunger in his eyes that matched my own. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt him push inside me.

I winced when he got to the one thing that made me a virgin and he stopped to look down at me in shock. The look on his face actually made me laugh.

"What? Didn't think I was pure?"

I asked jokingly and he blushed slightly.

"With the way you were just moving, you had me convinced otherwise."

He said and this time it was my turn to blush.

"I'll be gentle."

He said as he leaned down and kissed me. I felt him push himself the rest of the way in and I felt something within me tear and my breath hitched and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Shh."

Shiro whispered in my ear as he stayed still to allow me to adjust to him. For such a short guy Shiro was well endowed.

After the initial shock of it wore off I could feel the pain disappearing, but I felt extremely uncomfortable and moved my hips to try and alleviate some of that discomfort only to stop and flinch when that brought the pain back.

"Kik-"

Shiro started, but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Move."

I said against his lips as I rest my forehead against his.

"What?"

He asked and I wanted to smack him.

"Move Shiro, it hurts just having you stay still."

I said, letting some of the pain and discomfort I felt slip into my voice. That was all it took to have him pulling out of me, then slowly pushing back in. I winced at the feeling at first since the pain was still there, but it was short lived and soon replaced by an almost indescribable feeling of pleasure. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him to try and hold onto him as he continued to thrust inside of me.

I whimpered when I realized Shiro wasn't going fast enough. I wanted more friction between us, more passion. Apparently Shiro felt the same because he quickened his pace and thrust into me harder and faster than before. I cried out when I felt him hit a certain spot deep within me and wondered if he noticed exactly what he was doing to me. My question was answered when he thrust back into me and hit the same spot again and again. I felt something within me start to build, like a coil as he continued to move inside me. I thread my fingers through his hair and brought his head down to mine for a kiss before breaking it so I could breathe.

I felt whatever was building up inside me build more and more until I felt like I was going to explode. I could tell by Shiro's uneven breathing and how he quickened his pace even more that he was feeling it as well. I felt him hit the spot inside me again and my back arched as the feeling that had been building up inside me just exploded. I screamed Shiro's name as a whole new wave of pleasure swept through my body and I felt Shiro's body shiver over mine as he found his release as well.

He collapsed ontop of me, but he kept the majority of his weight off me so he wouldn't squish me. We both tried to regain our breathing, but it seemed like a lost cause until he grabbed me by my waist and rolled us over so he was laying beside me and I had my head laying against his chest. I winced when I felt him pull out of me, but the pain was chased away by the pleasure still coursing through my body. I could hear the erratic beating of Shiro's heart and listened to it as it slowly returned to its normal rhythm. As I listened to it I felt my eyelids getting heavy and suddenly found I was rather tired. I felt Shiro move and plant a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you Kikishi."

He whispered softly and I smiled at his comment.

"I love you too Toshiro."

I said as I closed my eyes. The now steady beat of his heart had become a sort of lullaby to me and I found I couldn't stay awake any longer. I felt Shiro pull the covers over us, then wrap his arms around me, holding me close to him before I fell asleep completely.

* * *

A/N: And there's that chapter. This is the first lemon I've done in a long, long, _LONG_ time so I hope it was alright. If not then I'm sorry. I will try to update again, but no promises. just know that I will work on trying to finish this story. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	25. The New Captain of Squad Nine

A/N: I might have found a direction to push this in, please bear with me and know there will be a few differences since Kiki is now the new captain to the ninth squad. R&R

* * *

-Kiki-

I cringed when I opened my eyes and the sunlight hit my eyes. The sudden brightness making my retinas burn and I groaned as I closed my eyes again and turned to bury my face in my blankets only to tense when i felt someone's hot breathing ruffling my hair. I craned my head back to see Toshiro asleep next to me. I let my eyes roam over his exposed upper half and felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I looked at the toned muscles of his upper arms and the flawless, pale, sculpted skin of his abdomen then down to his hips that led further down to something equally fascinating.

_'Okay Kiki, stop ogling your boyfriend and get up.'_

I told myself as I sat up. I hissed in pain at the feeling that coursed through my body when I sat up. I closed my eyes and fisted my hands in the sheets as I took a few deep breaths as I tried to deal with the pain.

_'Oh my **God!** I knew it would hurt afterwards but holy **damn** that hurt!'_

I thought as my breathing evened out and the pain faded.

As much as i knew it would hurt to do so I still stood up. I bit my lip and whimpered slightly and almost fell back onto the bed, but I managed to deal with it and walk into the bathroom. After a quick shower I felt better, the hot water had done wonders. I didn't feel pain when I moved anymore, just a slight uncomfortable feeling, but I could live with it.

I smiled at Toshiro as he slept soundly on the bed. I silently walked over and picked up my Captain's robe and my Zanpakuto before going over to the side of the bed and placing a small kiss on Shiro's forehead. I left a note on the pillow next to him before slipping out the door. I'd passed the Captain's Exam, Yama had probably already made the announcement to the rest of the Seireitei while Shiro and I slept that there was to be a new Captain, so all that was left was to meet my new squad.

I fanned out with my reiryoku and headed in the right direction. When I pushed open the door of the ninth squad's barracks i noticed everyone turn to look at me. I straightened my back and held my head high as I walked down the middle of the courtyard. I heard whispers and felt the eyes of all the men surrounding me on me as I walked, but I ignored them until someone stepped infront of me, blocking my path.

I looked up at the tall, but rather beefy man with black hair and green eyes infront of me with a raised brow.

"Something I can help you with?"

I asked and he smirked at me.

"You can actually."

He said and I looked at him and motioned for him to continue.

"You can hand over our Captain's robe and we'll hand it to him when he gets here."

He said holding out his hand expectantly. This time I smirked.

"There's no need for that."

I said simply and he looked at me confused.

"Why's that?"

He asked and I smirked again.

"Because _I'm_ your new Captain."

* * *

A/N: Shorter than intended, but still got the job done. Hope it got you guys' attention, but I managed to write another chapter so yay for me! Review and I will try to update as soon as I can.


	26. Morning After

A/N: I am quite possibly in one of the _**best **_moods of my life! So, because of that I thought I'd spread my happiness and update. Hope you guys like the chapter, please read and review.

* * *

-Kiki-

The guy infront of me blinked a few times at what I said before scowling at me.

"That wasn't funny."

He said and I just leveled him with a glare.

"It wasn't suppose to be, now back away."

I said and he scoffed at me.

"Look girlie, either give me our Captain's robe or I'll be forced to take it."

He said and this time I laughed.

"You can try."

I said and he lunged forward and grabbed my wrist. I grabbed his arm, hooked my foot behind his and kncoked him off balance before keeping him pinned there.

"_Don't _touch me."

I growled at him and his eyes widened in shock. From my threat or the fact I'd just pinned him down so easily I wasn't sure, but I didn't really care. He wouldn't be the only one I'd have to put in his place.

"Just who do you think you are!?"

Someone asked and I turned my head to see the entire ninth squad looking at me.

I moved away from the guy on the ground and looked around at all of them.

"As I said before, I'm the new Captain of the Ninth Division."

I said simply and heard whispers amongst the men before me at my statement before they started laughing.

"That was a funny joke, now leave the robe and get lost."

One of them said and I mentally sighed. They just weren't going to listen to reason were they? I was already tired of this.

"I wasn't kidding. I _am_ the new Captain of the Ninth Division."

I said seriously and silence followed my statement.

"You?"

Someone asked and I turned to see the guy I had pinned to the ground earlier get to his feet with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, me. Got a problem with that?"

I asked him challengingly.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I don't want some weak little girl as my Captain."

He said and I heard and saw the others agreeing with him.

I narrowed my eyes at the lot of them, they were doing a really good job at pissing me off.

"Alright, listen up!"

I called loudly for all of them to hear. Once they shut up I continued.

"Since its apparent none of you will accept me as your new Captain because you think I'm weak, I'll take on any challenger."

I said and they all laughed again making me clench my hands at my sides to keep from lashing out at them just yet.

_'Just wait Kiki, you can get them in a few minutes.'_

"Girl, you don't know what you're asking for."

Someone said, but I ignored them.

"If any one of you can beat me, then I'll leave and he can become Captain."

I said pointing to a guy with short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that led down to his right cheek. He had a 69 tattooed on his left cheek and a blue striped tattoo running along the same cheek and over the bridge of his nose. The choker around his throat matched the armbands on both of his upper arms and his dark gray eyes looked at me with mild interest, but I could see he doubted my abilites as well. Looking around, I saw the majority of them smirk at my comment, thinking it would be easy.

"But if none of you can beat me, then you will recognize me as the new Captain of the Ninth Division and this issue will permanently be put to rest!"

I called and this time I was met with silence. I could see them thinking amongst themselves and I unstrapped my Zanpakuto and slipped out of my Captain's robe before laying both on the ground, then tied my hair back and turned back to look at them for their answer.

"Alright, but if youlose you're gone."

The guy with the 69 tattoo said and I smirked.

"Not a problem."

I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Any time you're ready boys."

I said and smiled when the guy I'd pinned earlier charged at me blindly.

* * *

-Toshiro-

I rolled over, expecting Kiki to still be laying beside me, only to have my hand hit the cold mattress. I opened my eyes as I sat up in Kiki's bed. I ran a hand through my hair as I yawned, trying to wake up. It was then I noticed the note on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Shiro,_

_Sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I needed to introduce myself to my new squad and I couldn't put it off any longer._

_Last night was amazing, thank you for helping me properly celebrate becoming a Captain. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime soon. I'll see you later,_

_With love,_

_Kikishi Sarutomi '_

I blushed when I read over where Kiki said she wouldn't mind doing what we did last night again, but couldn't deny that the thought was very tempting.

I looked out the window in Kiki's room, seeing as the sun had risen but wasn't very high in the sky yet I got up, got dressed, then headed for my office to take care of any paperwork I might have so i could go see how Kiki was doing with her new squad.

I finished quicker than I thought I would, but then again Rangiku hadn't bothered me so I got more done. Setting my pen down I grabbed my Zanpakuto then headed towards the Ninth Division's barracks. I hadn't expected to see Kenpachi and his Lieutenant looking through the doorway of the barracks and I was about to ask what they were looking at when I saw a familiar flash of red hair.

"Just what does she think she's _doing?"_

I asked aloud, not really expecting a response.

"Gaining their respect."

Kenpachi said and I looked up at him before looking back at Kiki.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, sorry, but it got the story going. Tell me what you thought via review and I'll update when i can.


	27. Gaining Respect and Tag

A/N: Heyo peeps. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one as well. I'm slightly sleepy and plan on crashing once I post this so please excuse any errors and show me some love via reviews!

* * *

-Kiki-

I sidestepped the fist that came towards my face before shunpoing behind my opponenet and knocking him to the ground. I felt the reiryoku of someone behind me and jumped into the air to see two people look around confused. I smirked before angling my body and bringing my foot down on first one, then the other. I backflipped out of the way when two others came after me. I ducked under the blonde's fist and caught the brunette's leg before he could hit me and knocked both of them on their asses before straightening up and looking around at my squad.

The sun had just come up over the horizon when I started my challenge and now it was at its hightest point in the sky and the only one left was the guy with the 69 tattoo on his face.

"You're not as weak as we first thought."

He said with a frown and I smiled.

"And you guys aren't so bad yourselves."

I said as he moved to the left, I countered by moving to the right.

"Can I know the name of my last opponent?"

I asked as we kept circling one another.

"Hisagi Shuhei, Lieutenant of the Ninth Division."

He said and I smiled.

"No wonder you're still standing."

I said and he simply looked at me, waiting for the best time to strike.

"Well Lieutenant, let's see just what you're made of."

I said before appearing behind him and striking out.

I wasn't all that surprised when he caught my fist, but I was when he flipped me over his shoulder and I landed flat on my back.

"Wasn't expecting _that_."

I said before I pushed off from the ground and got to my feet.

"Don't underestimate me or you'll be sorry."

He said and I smirked at him.

"Duely noted."

I said before charging at him.

* * *

-Kenpachi-

I was shocked that Kiki seemed to have so much energy. She'd been fighting non-stop since the sun came up and it was well past noon now and she didn't even seem out of breath.

_'Just what kind of training did she go through?'_

I wondered with a smile as I saw her land a blow to Hisagi's face. The look of surprise in his eyes when realization hit was hilarious.

"Hey Kenny, is Kiki gonna be okay?"

Yochiru asked and I turned to look at my pink haired Lieutenant who was hanging off my shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

I said and looked around at the others who had joined me and the little shrimp in watching Kiki fight.

I had felt when Yoruichi showed up, but not when Byakuya showed up. I glanced down at the shrimp and saw his eyes were staring straight ahead, watchign every move Kiki made and tensing whenever she got hit by Hisagi, only to relax and smile slightly when she landed a hit herself.

I turned my attention back to Kiki to see her sweep out with her leg, tripping Hisagi and moving too quickly for him to see and pin him down to the ground. I saw his eyes widen and try to throw her off only to have her move and straddle him to keep him down. I felt the shrimp's reiryoku flare and looked over towards him to see him frowning with his eyes slightly narrowed and fists clenched at his side.

_'Jealous much?'_

I thought with a smile before turning back to Kiki.

* * *

-Kiki-

Hisagi tried to throw me off him once I pinned him and I moved tos traddle him to keep him down.

"I win."

I said and his gray eyes widened in shock.

"So you did."

He said as I hopped up off him and got to my feet. I stretched, popping a few stiff joints and I noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Well damn, we've been at this since noon."

I said and he just glanced at me as he stood up.

"So what now, Captain?"

Hisagi asked and I turned to him and smiled at him.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm going home."

i said as I walked over to my things and picked them up.

"I never did ask for your name."

He said, stopping me.

"Kikishi Sarutomi, but unless its absolutely necessary call me Kiki."

I said before I finished strapping my Zanpakuto to my waist then using shunpo to appear on the streets outside the barracks.

I was slightly surprised to see Byakuya, Yourichi, Yochiru, Kenpachi, and Toshiro there and I blushed as I realized they'd been watching me. Byakuya dipped his head towards me before disappearing. Yourichi smiled at me before leaving as well. Kenpachi pat me on the back and Yochiru hugged me before they both walked away leaving me alone with Shiro. I looked at him and blushed when i saw him looking at me and started heading back to the Tenth Division's barracks. I heard him walk beside me and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. After a while of silence i cracked.

"Are you mad at me?"

I asked as I stopped walking and looked at him.

"No."

He said simply and I frowned at his short answer.

"Then what's wrong?"

I asked and he looked at me.

"I don't like how you pinned Hisagi down."

He said and I looked at him confused.

_'Why would that bother him? All I did was straddle his waist to-oh.'_

I thought and finally realized what was bothering him.

"Shiro."

I said softly as I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I promise that you'll be the only guy I straddle when ontop of him from now on."

I said and smirked when he blushed a dark pink. I laughed at him before giving him a quick kiss then backing away and beckoning for him to come and get me. I suddenly felt like playing tag and when I saw him smirk and take a step towards me I smiled before taking off.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. I'll update when i can. please review! Please!


End file.
